Adiós tranquilidad
by Eryme
Summary: Una joven de nuestro mundo cae en el Grand Line y desbarata la "tranquila" vida de Shanks. ¿Qué hará con esta chica problemática? ¿Terminará tirándola por la borda? *Contiene spoilers a partir de la saga de Sabaody en adelante.*
1. Chapter 1

1.

El calor sofocante azotaba a los habitantes de un pequeño pueblo costero, todo estaba teñido de colores parduscos y amarillentos.

Chiaki combatía las penurias de la temperatura cómodamente recostada en un sillón , con los pies descalzos apoyados en la ventana recibiendo una suave brisa y abanicándose despreocupadamente con sus apuntes de topografía.

A medida que el día había ido avanzando, el calor se había hecho cada vez más insoportable, Chiaki se había planteado seriamente ir a la playa y zambullirse en el mar hasta quedar arrugada y amoratada como una uva pasa, pero tenía un examen al día siguiente y no estaba la cosa como para tomarse descansos.

En esa posición se encontraba, medio adormilada, cuando todo empezó a temblar violenta y repentinamente.

-¡¿Pero qué coño?!- exclamó levantándose de un salto.

Salió de su habitación como un rayo y bajó los escalones atropelladamente, tambaleándose ante la fuerza de los temblores. Un mal paso le hizo caer de bruces contra el suelo y quedar inconsciente allí tendida.

Hambre… sed… calor…

El cuerpo de una joven de unos 20 años de edad, delgada y a penas cubierto por unos shorts vaqueros y un sujetador negro reposaba en la arena, boca abajo. Su larga cabellera castaña se desparramaba a ambos lados de su cabeza dejando su nuca descubierta.

Gruñendo, la joven se dio la vuelta y se incorporó repentinamente.

-¡Hambre, sed, calor!- exclamó enfadada.

Chiaki abrió lentamente los ojos y se llevó la mano a la frente, donde se había golpeado al caer por las escaleras tenía una ligera pero dolorosa hinchazón.

Tras un momento de aturdimiento, se levantó de un salto y se quedó acuclillada con una mano sobre la arena, mirando alarmada a su alrededor.

-¡¿Dónde coño estoy?!- gritó. ¡PERO DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTOY!

Anduvo correteando por la playa en busca de algún ser humano que pudiese decirle dónde cuernos se encontraba, hasta que finalmente cayó rendida en la arena.

-No entiendo nada, lo último que recuerdo es haberme caído por las escaleras de mi casa…- dijo para sí misma.

Se quedó pensativa un rato, toqueteándose la hinchazón de la frente.

-Debo de estar alucinando tras el golpe- murmuró- o eso, o me he terminado de volver completamente loca.

Después de quedarse un rato en shock, decidió que, estuviese alucinando o no, lo primero era saciar su sed y su hambre, así que se internó en el bosque que proseguía a la playa en busca de ambas cosas. El agua no le llevó demasiado tiempo encontrarla, cerca de la playa corría un riachuelo, pero la comida era otra historia. No tenía ni idea de qué plantas serían comestibles en aquel lugar, y la caza no era una opción viable, así que se limitó a vagar por el bosque en busca de algún fruto, cruzando los dedos para no encontrarse con ningún animal cuyo alimente fuese ella misma.

Tras un buen rato arañándose brazos y piernas con los abundantes matorrales, distinguió algo morado en un claro, sobre un montón de hierbas. Parecía un fruto del tamaño de su cabeza…

Chiaki corrió a por él con el estómago rugiéndole ferozmente, pero no era la única que tenía intenciones de echarle mano a aquel manjar. Un destello rojo pasó ante sus ojos justo cuando tomó la fruta entre sus manos. El instinto hizo que diese un salto hacia atrás sin soltarla, y observó a su oponente con cara de pocos amigos.

Su oponente era un hombre pelirrojo, alto, fuerte, sin un brazo y que empuñaba una espada apuntando hacia ella con gesto amenazador.

-Bien- dijo con voz profunda- ahora me darás la fruta y haremos como que nada de esto ha pasado.

Chiaki le miró a él, luego a la fruta y a continuación otra vez a él, esbozó una sonrisa irónica y se la zampó de dos bocados.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos y la boca desmesuradamente con incredulidad.

-¡Joder!- exclamó Chiaki- No sé por qué tenías tanto interés en la fruta esta, es asquerosa.

-¡¿PERO SABES LO QUE TE ACABAS DE METER A LA BOCA, INSENSATA?!

La cara de asco de Chiaki se tornó en pánico.

-No me digas… ¡No me digas! ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ERA VENENOSA!- gritó llevándose automáticamente los dedos a la boca para provocarse el vómito.

El hombre, tras sacudir la cabeza con resignación, se acercó a Chiaki, la cogió del brazo sacándole así los dedos de la boca, y se rió escandalosamente.

Chiaki lo miró con incredulidad.

-No te preocupes mocosa.- comentó él entre risas.- Venenosa no es, pero ni se te ocurra caer en el mar, pues ya no serás capaz de nadar nunca más.

-¿QUÉ?- exclamó la joven.

-Me llamo Shanks- continuó el pelirrojo- y a partir de ahora cuidaré de ti.

Y así es como Chiaki conoció a Shanks y se comió una fruta del diablo sin tener ni idea de lo que eso conllevaba.

***Hola. Aquí voy con mi segundo fanfic, espero que os guste ^^.***


	2. Chapter 2

2.

La marea mecía suavemente el barco mientras los piratas comían y bebían abundantemente entre risas.

-Menudo ejemplar te has traído de esa isla, Shanks- comentó uno de ellos con la boca llena y salpicando de restos de comida a su alrededor.

-No me imaginé que me iba a dar tantos problemas traerla aquí en su situación, más bien pensé que le estaba haciendo un favor.- comentó el pelirrojo divertido.

-Y se lo estás haciendo, independientemente de que la tengas que tener esposada en la bodega.

-¿Se ha manifestado ya el poder de su akuma no mi?- preguntó otro curioso.

-Teniéndola apresada con kairoseki, eso es altamente improbable.- contestó Shanks pensativo- Voy a llevarle algo de comida y de paso ver si se le ha pasado ese humor de mil demonios.

Shanks entró en la bodega con paso cauteloso, observó un destello al fondo, procedente de los ojos de Chiaki.

-Esto de tenerte aquí abajo encerrada me gusta tan poco como a ti, créeme.- afirmó el hombre acercándole la comida y el sake.

-Pues lo tienes bien fácil, míster compasión, no tienes más que soltarme.- contestó Chiaki con fiereza.

-Te soltaré si prometes no volver a intentar escaparte, no puedo permitir que vagues por el Nuevo Mundo sin saber luchar.

Chiaki resopló.

-Como si supiera de qué demonios estás hablando. De todas formas, no sé si te habrás dado cuenta de que estamos en alta mar, y lo de nadar ya comprobé por mí misma que es algo que por alguna razón que no alcanzo a comprender ya no controlo, así que para escaparme lo tengo complicado.- argumentó ella.

-Hay botes, listilla.

-¿Y me ves en forma para remar por un mar que no sé ni qué demonios es ni cuándo encontraré tierra?- preguntó ella hastiada.- Soy imprudente, pero no tanto.

-Tenía mis dudas al respecto.- comentó Shanks.

Finalmente la desató, y ella se levantó de un salto.

-He decidido entrenarte.- dijo él mirándola mientras ella estiraba las piernas- Si tras mi entrenamiento aún sigues queriendo marcharte de este barco, no seré yo el que te lo impida.

-¿Pero entrenarme para qué?- preguntó ella confusa- ¿Estamos en guerra?

-Eres la persona más rara que he conocido en mi vida- comentó el pelirrojo- Y te puedo asegurar que he conocido a gente muy rara.

-Yo lo único que sé, es que estaba en mi casa, hubo un terremoto, me caí por las escaleras y aparecí en esa playa como por arte de magia. No sé si esto es una especie de realidad paralela o que me he vuelto loca del todo o qué, pero no entiendo nada…

-Sea lo que sea, no podemos hallar respuestas ahora mismo, así que subamos a comer con los demás y ya veremos más adelante.

Chiaki comió un poco apartada del resto, observándoles con curiosidad. Parecían una gran familia, bromeaban, reían, comían y bebían con alegría, eran gente libre, completamente libre y feliz.

Shanks era el centro de atención, bromeaban con él, pero se notaba un trasfondo de respeto y admiración hacia él.

Chiaki lo entendió por completo, mirar a Shanks era como mirar a un titán, desprendía fuerza, carácter, imponía, pero al tiempo era familiar y cercano. Y entonces le pasó algo que nunca había experimentado en su vida debido a su naturaleza desconfiada, se sintió cómoda con completos desconocidos, cómoda y con una sensación de euforia que brotaba de su estómago.

Así que aquello era a lo que llamaban libertad, libertad completa y absoluta…

Tras un rato intercambiando bromas y golpes con sus compañeros, Shanks se acercó a la joven y se acuclilló ante ella.

-Si te quedas con nosotros, la mayoría de los días de tu vida serán así.- le dijo sonriendo.

Chiaki sintió que quería vivir así por siempre, que por fin había encontrado su verdadero lugar en el mundo, que quería vivir aquella vida de libertad, bromas y brutalidad, que había nacido para vivir aquella realidad y no la anterior. Pero no dijo nada.

-Mañana comenzaré con tu entrenamiento.- continuó Shanks.- En esta vida no todo son risas y sake.

Pero aquel día la fiesta continuó, finalmente Chiaki terminó sucumbiendo a la alegría de sus ahora compañeros de viaje, y se unió a ellos en su alborozo.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Shanks la despertó al alba para comenzar con el entrenamiento, Chiaki se arrepintió profundamente de no haberse moderado con el sake la noche anterior.

-Quiero que elijas un arma.- le dijo Shanks señalando un expositor con todo tipo de armas.- Míralas por un momento y cógelas, siente con cuál de ellas estás más cómoda, SIÉNTELAS, no elijas una por lo bonita que te parezca.

Al principio ella no supo a qué se refería, tomó cada una de las armas con inseguridad y blandió ante sí las de filo y contundentes y disparó las de fuego.

Pero entonces llegó a la guadaña, y al blandirla ante sí lo sintió, sintió eso que se siente cuando sabes que has tomado la decisión correcta, cuando sabes que algo está hecho para ti y tú para ello, lo sintió en su estómago y en cada poro de su piel y miró a Shanks maravillada.

-¡Quiero esta!- exclamó convencida.

-Interesante y poderosa elección.- comentó él sonriendo.-Bien, pues una vez escogida el arma, déjala ahí y empecemos con el entrenamiento físico, que me da la impresión de que no entrenas muy a menudo. Eventualmente puede que hagas algo extraño y sobrenatural, será la habilidad que te ha concedido la akuma no mi, así que no te asustes. Tengo curiosidad por ver en qué consiste.

*Y así ambos comenzaron un entrenamiento que duraría un año, un año en el que Chiaki demostraría un potencial enorme y devastador.*

******Aquí os dejo la segunda parte. Espero que os guste, poco a poco se irá poniendo más interesante espero :).******


	3. Chapter 3

3.

La noche se cernía sobre el bosque, las criaturas que lo moraban se habían escondido hacía varios días aterrorizadas por la batalla que estaba teniendo lugar entre los árboles. La vegetación se agitaba sin compasión violentamente, unas veces aquí y otras allá, el sonido de filos entrechocando restallaba en cada rincón del bosque, en lo que antes de la llegada de aquellos dos intrusos era sempiterna paz.

Shanks y Chiaki llevaban luchando en aquel bosque casi una semana, sin parar.

Los comienzos del entrenamiento habían sido muy duros para ella, pues tenía una forma física deplorable, pero Shanks no había tenido piedad y con su mano experta, había logrado que Chiaki mejorase notablemente hasta casi ponerla a su altura.

Las habilidades de su akuma no mi aún no se habían revelado pese a que llevaban casi año y medio de entrenamiento.

En ese momento Shanks decidió parar.

-¡Basta Chiaki!- gritó- Vamos a descansar.

Acto seguido se fue al mar y mató un monstruo marino, aquella sería su cena.

-¿Cuándo crees que aparecerán los poderes de mi akuma no mi?- preguntó la joven observando la carne del animal en el fuego.

-No lo sé.- contestó el pelirrojo- La verdad es que deberían haberse mostrado ya… quizá cuando participes en tu primera batalla…

-¡Que será dentro de dos días!- exclamó la joven animada.

Shanks sonrió mientras la observaba comer.

Le había cogido mucho cariño a aquella mocosa, en ocasiones se descubría a sí mismo observándola anhelante, la miraba reír, saltar y pelear por la cubierta del barco, era una joven muy inquieta y su actitud había cambiado radicalmente desde el día en que llegó de lo que ella llamaba "su realidad".

Se había convertido en una nakama más en muy pocos días, había encajado a la perfección en aquella vida, parecía hecha a medida para ella.

En ocasiones le invadía la nostalgia y se quedaba en silencio en algún rincón escondido del barco, pensando en los que Shanks creía que eran sus seres queridos de aquella "otra realidad" suya, pero nunca comentó nada al respecto.

Nunca hablaba de aquello, y aunque se moría por interrogarla, por saber cada detalle de su vida antes de llegar a él, respetaba su decisión de no hablar del tema.

Chiaki por su parte, a pesar de esos momentos de nostalgia que la invadían de vez en cuando, estaba muy contenta con su nueva vida.

Adoraba a toda la tripulación, y en especial le tenía mucho afecto a Shanks, daría su vida por él sin dudarlo un instante. Por él y por cualquiera de los miembros de aquella banda de piratas.

El entrenamiento con su capitán había sido brutal, al principio se quejaba mucho y lloraba amargamente en rincones escondidos para que nadie descubriese su debilidad. Pero una de esas noches de amargura, Shanks se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo siento pequeña.- susurró en su oído.- Pero no has ido a caer en una banda pirata cualquiera, vas a tener que ser muy fuerte para enfrentar las batallas en las que nos veremos involucrados.

Chiaki lo comprobó personalmente en varias batallas con piratas muy poderosos en las que Shanks no le dejó participar, la mantuvo encerrada en uno de los camarotes observando cada pelea.

Pero, pese a no haber mostrado aún las habilidades de su akuma no mi, Shanks consideraba que ya estaba preparada para luchar, no sólo manejaba a la perfección su guadaña, sino que era capaz de controlar todos los tipos de haki, incluso el del rey.

Aún le faltaba práctica para sacarles todo su potencial, pero por el momento valía.

Tras comer abundantemente, ambos se quedaron dormidos uno al lado del otro.

Chiaki no tenía miedo de bajar la guardia y dormir a pierna suelta mientras estaba con Shanks, podían dormir en el mismo infierno, que sabía que estando con él no les ocurriría nada grave.

Además de toda la admiración hacia su capitán, se había enamorado perdidamente de él. Ansiaba el momento en el que él volviese a abrazarla, pero estos sentimientos en particular le daban pánico. Ella sabía que era imposible, que él la veía sólo como una especie de hermana pequeña, así que intentaba negarse sus sentimientos y reprimía cualquier impulso de decirle todo lo que bullía por su mente cada vez que le miraba.

Se decía a sí misma que aquello sólo era admiración y agradecimiento por haber cuidado de ella en aquel mundo brutal y despiadado, y casi se había auto convencido de ello, pero estando a solas con él, se le hacía más difícil mantener esa idea.

Después del descanso, ambos subieron al bote que tenían amarrado en una de las orillas de la isla y volvieron al barco para partir hacia su próxima pelea.

Chiaki estaba tan emocionada que apenas podía estarse quieta, corría por todo el barco ayudando en cada tarea y comía como si se fuesen a acabar todos los alimentos del mundo para acumular energía para la batalla.

Shanks la observaba entre divertido y preocupado, no iba a ser una batalla fácil y le preocupaba en extremo que ella saliese malherida.

Pero tenía que dejarle luchar aunque se muriese de ganas de volverla a encerrar en el camarote y que nadie más que él pudiese verla o tocarla.

Tenía que dejarla libre, ella estaba preparada y no era justo mantenerla al margen.

Temía volverse loco si algún desgraciado hería su suave piel, pero tendría que mantener la compostura, era el capitán, no podía dejarse llevar por esa clase de sentimentalismos estúpidos.

-¡Bueno canallas!- exclamó cogiendo a Chiaki por la cintura.- Mañana será el día en que esta mocosa hiperactiva demuestre lo que vale en combate. Comed, dormid y guardad fuerzas para la batalla.

Entre vítores y gritos de júbilo, los piratas pasaron una noche de comida abundante, alegría y descanso.

La batalla sería dura, pero Chiaki por fin podría demostrarle a Shanks que no tenía que preocuparse por ella, estaba preparada.

*Y así es como Chiaki se dirige hacia su primera batalla, nerviosa, alegre, con fuerza y muchas ganas de probarse a sí misma y ante Shanks.

******* Bueno, espero que os esté gustando, aunque no tenga reviews seguiré subiéndola a ver si mejoro y os va gustando más. Un saludo a los que leéis :).***


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Chiaki se despertó con los rayos del sol golpeándole el rostro, pues después de la fiesta se había quedado dormida como un tronco en la cubierta del barco. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en algo duro, pero no tan duro como el suelo, al despejarse un poco se dio cuenta de que estaba sentada entre las piernas de Shanks, con la cabeza apoyada en su mejilla mientras este dormía a pierna suelta rodeándola con el brazo.

La joven se incorporó bruscamente golpeando la mejilla de Shanks y haciendo que este se despertase, pero no pudo levantarse ya que el brazo del capitán la tenía bien agarrada.

-¡Qué formas de despertarme son estas!- exclamó el pelirrojo con voz somnolienta estrechando su abrazo.

-¡Qué formas de dormir son estas, querrás decir!- exclamó la joven intentando, sin éxito, zafarse del abrazo de su capitán.

-Yo he dormido muy bien, ¿a caso tú no?

Chiaki finalmente se desembarazó del abrazo de Shanks, que parecía haberse levantado aquella mañana con ganas de bromas, le miró con odio y se fue a asearse.

-Parece que nuestra joven damisela no ha encajado bien lo de despertarse en los brazos de su viejo capitán.- comentó rascándose la cabeza y estallando en carcajadas.

Chiaki escuchó el comentario pero no salió a replicar, estaba confusa, no recordaba cómo había llegado a quedarse dormida en aquella posición, había bebido demasiado sake.

A Chiaki le importaba muy poco la diferencia de edad con su capitán, ella contaba con 24 años y él con 36, lo único que frenaba sus sentimientos hacia él era que sabía que era un tarambana, nunca iba en serio con ninguna mujer y de ninguna manera iba a ser ella, a la que consideraba una mocosa, la primera en conseguir que sentase la cabeza.

Tras asearse y prepararse para la próxima batalla, salió de su camarote y se quedó contemplando el mar a la espera de llegar a la isla en la que tendría lugar la batalla.

Shanks se acercó a ella silenciosamente.

-¿Estás nerviosa, bella durmiente?

Chiaki suspiró.

-Sí, pero por las ansias de llegar y probarme a mí misma, me has tenido demasiado tiempo observando en ese camarote.

-No soy de los que arriesgan a sus preciados nakama sin estar del todo seguro de que puedan afrontar el reto sin arriesgar sus vidas inútilmente.

-Bueno, como sea, ya consideras que estoy lista, así que lo daré todo para no defraudarte- afirmó la joven convencida.

Shanks le pasó la mano por el pelo, alborotándolo y se fue hacia alguna parte del barco.

Chiaki resopló, otra vez tratándola como a una cría pequeña, cada vez le cabreaba más aquella situación, tan sólo eran 12 años de diferencia, que a aquellas edades no se notaban tanto.

Decidió despejar su mente de todo pensamiento que la desasosegase, necesitaba toda su concentración para la batalla que estaba a punto de librar.

El barco era un auténtico caos con los preparativos, los tiradores corrían de un lado a otro preparando los cañones, todos le echaban un último vistazo a sus armas comprobando que estaban en perfectas condiciones por enésima vez, algunos comían como si lo fuesen a prohibir y mientras tanto Shanks se echaba un sueñecito en una de las esquinas de cubierta.

Aunque su capitán estuviese completamente despreocupado, Chiaki era consciente de que no significaba que la batalla fuese a ser pan comido, él sencillamente tenía esa actitud ante todo, de modo que no se confió.

Finalmente, la isla apareció ante sus narices, oscura como boca de lobo y con árboles de formas esperpénticas.

-Desde luego, habéis escogido un escenario acorde.- le comentó Chiaki a Lucky Roo.

Este, con su sempiterno trozo de carne entre las manos, se rió escandalosamente.

-Bueno, ya sabes, nos gusta ponernos en situación, la atmósfera es importante.

Chiaki puso los ojos en blanco y le palmeó la espalda.

-Estáis para que os encierren.- le dijo riendo.

-Habló la cuerda.- comentó Rockstar uniéndose a la conversación.

-¡Bueno señores!- exclamó Shanks- ¡Y señorita!- añadió sonriendo a Chiaki- Ha llegado el momento de patearles el trasero a esos desvergonzados que se atreven a invadir nuestro territorio y asustar a nuestros protegidos.

Todos vitorearon alegres y bajaron en tropel del barco ras su capitán.

Anduvieron un rato por el extraño y oscuro bosque hasta llegar finalmente a un claro.

Sus oponentes ya estaban allí, la banda de Cleyton Pearl les esperaba con sonrisas de suficiencia en su feas caras.

De repente, Shanks se movió velozmente colocándose enfrente de Chiaki, y una gran cantidad de piratas empezaron a atacarles desde los árboles.

-¡EMBOSCADA!- gritó Beckman comenzando a cargar contra los enemigos.

Chiaki chasqueó la lengua con fastidio.

-Shanks, si vas a estar toda la pelea haciendo de mi caballero de brillante armadura, me doy la vuelta y me meto en mi puto camarote.- le increpó enfadada.

-No te preocupes, el capitán me va a dar suficiente trabajo como para no tener tiempo para protegerte.

Cleyton Pearl era un usuario logia, se convertía en agua y la manipulaba a su antojo. Shanks mantuvo una encarnizada pelea con él, hasta el punto de casi resultar ahogado.

Por su parte a Chiaki le tocó enfrentarse al segundo al mando, que se había encaprichado con luchar contra la "jovencita de largo cabello" como la había denominado.

Era otro usuario logia y además controlaba el Busoshoku haki.

Chiaki, que utilizaba los 3 tipos de haki, era rápida, muy rápida, pero los ataques del segundo al mando, Rockman, eran devastadores y masivos. Rockman era un hombre de piedra, y podía provocar avalanchas.

Tras una fiera batalla, Rockman disparó sus puños de piedra hacia el cielo a una velocidad de vértigo, que pasados unos segundos cayeron en forma de una avalancha brutal de rocas impregnadas de haki que Chiaki no consiguió evitar, quedando sepultada bajo ellas.

Todo quedó en silencio y Shanks quedó en shock, momento que Pearl aprovechó para encerrarle en un torbellino de agua furiosa hasta casi asfixiarlo.

Finalmente Shanks reaccionó y, enviando una potentísima onda de haki con su espada a la cabeza de Pearl, lo dejó inconsciente.

Corrió a sacar a Chiaki de aquella avalancha de rocas con el corazón en un puño y preguntándose si había hecho bien en dejarla luchar tan pronto contra enemigos tan fuertes, pero Rockman no iba a permitir que el que había dejado inconsciente a su capitán se saliese con la suya fácilmente.

Así que comenzó otra batalla brutal entre un Shanks muy cabreado y el segundo al mando de los piratas de Pearl.

A mitad del combate, las rocas que sepultaban a Chiaki comenzaron a vibrar violentamente, todos, tanto los piratas de Shanks como los enemigos, miraron expectantes.

Tras unos segundos vibrando, todas las rocas salieron despedidas a gran velocidad, golpeando a algunos de los enemigos que se habían acercado curiosos. Tras las rocas, salió volando Chiaki, magullada y muy enfadada, con su guadaña en las manos. Con la mirada llena de ira, buscó a Rockman, lo localizó y le envió una onda brutal de haki con su guadaña, que no tenía nada que envidiar a la que había lanzado hacía unos momentos Shanks.

Le dejó K.O. instantáneamente, y descendió posándose en el suelo con elegancia. Tras sacudirse la ropa llena de tierra, miró a su alrededor.

-¡¿Alguno de vosotros quiere más?!- gritó encolerizada.

Como respuesta, todos los enemigos salieron huyendo despavoridos llevándose a sus compañeros caídos.

Los piratas de Shanks vitorearon a Chiaki extasiados. Chiaki miró a su capitán emocionada.

-¿Has visto eso?- le preguntó.- Parece que mi fruta me dio el poder de controlar la gravedad.

-¿La qué?- preguntó Shanks extrañado.

-Ah, claro… en esta realidad quizá no sabéis lo que es eso. La gravedad es la fuerza que mantiene todo pegado a la tierra, así simplificando para que me entiendas. Es un poder magnífico- comentó satisfecha.

Aunque ninguno había entendido nada de lo que había dicho la joven, la idea de que volase y lanzase cosas por los aires les satisfizo.

Contentos, se dirigieron a celebrar la victoria.

*Y así es como Chiaki por fin descubre el poder de su fruta y demuestra que no es sólo una invitada en la tripulación.

******Hola. Ante todo, gracias por leerme a los que lo hacéis, espero que os guste este capítulo, me lo he pasado muy bien escribiéndolo ya que me gustan mucho las batallas. Agradezco mucho a los que me dejáis reviews, a los que no, os animo a ello, aunque sean malas críticas, me vienen bien para mejorar. Un saludo ^^.******


	5. Chapter 5

*******AVISO IMPORTANTE: A partir de ahora, la historia contendrá algunos spoilers (modificados ligeramente para encajar a Chiaki en la historia) sobre la saga de Sabaody, Impel Down y Marineford, así como un fragmento sobre Shanks, Shirohige, Ace y Kurohige. Parad de leer ya mismo si no habéis visto estas sagas. A los que hayáis visto la serie al completo, espero que os guste :).*******

5.

Los días después de una gran batalla como la que acababan de librar, los pasaban atracados en algún puerto comiendo y bebiendo como bestias, y aquella ocasión se prestaba a hacerlo con mayor devoción ya que había sido la iniciación de Chiaki en la batalla.

La taberna en la que se alojaban era pura juerga día y noche, la comida, la bebida y las mujeres corrían como ríos entre las manos de los piratas. Los más moderados en aquellas circunstancias eran Ben Beckman y Chiaki, que se moría de rabia cada vez que Shanks le hacía caso a alguna mujerzuela de las que pululaban por allí.

Para colmo de males, tenía especial predilección por las rubias pechugonas, características diametralmente opuestas a Chiaki.

"Ahora de verdad sé que no tengo nada que hacer con él." Pensó apenada.

Su único consuelo era que, al menos, no se había llevado a ninguna a su habitación, y no precisamente porque ellas pusiesen empeño en no seducirle, las muy descaradas casi le ponían el mostrador de la frutería en la cara.

Total, que con todas esas circunstancias, Chiaki más que estar en una celebración prácticamente dedicada a ella, parecía estar en un velatorio. En un velatorio de alguien que le había dado infinita rabia, más que pena que muriese.

Después de un día especialmente funesto en el que Shanks no le había dedicado ni una mísera mirada, ocupado como estaba rodeado de generosos escotes y cabelleras rubias, Chiaki decidió salir del bullicio de la taberna con un cabreo de espanto.

Con tan mala suerte, que en su atropellada y furiosa salida chocó de frente con un grandullón con el pecho más duro que una piedra.

Y bueno, quien dice pecho, dice cintura, porque su cabeza apenas llegaba a su segundo abdominal.

Lentamente y tragando saliva con dificultad, Chiaki alzó la mirada temiéndose exactamente a quien se iba a encontrar, dadas las proporciones del sujeto y el silencio que se había hecho a su espalda.

Silencio en el que se palpaban la tensión y el miedo, y había muy pocos hombres a los que sus nakamas tuviesen un mínimo de respeto.

Chiaki encontró exactamente lo que se esperaba, un gran bigote blanco acompañado de un hombre gigantesco que desprendía un aura de poder devastadora.

Se quedó mirándole horrorizada, había escuchado muchas historias sobre aquel hombre en aquellos casi dos años que había estado allí, pero ninguna descripción le hacía justicia al hombre que se encontraba en esos momentos frente a ella.

El hombre con el poder para destruir el mundo.

Shirohige y ella se miraron unos segundos a los ojos, unos segundos que a Chiaki le parecieron eternos y en los que la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

Finalmente Shirohige habló.

-¿Tan feo soy para que tengas esa cara de susto, jovencita?- preguntó comenzando a reírse.

Toda la taberna estalló en carcajadas y Chiaki sintió que le fallaban las piernas tras todos esos momentos de tensión, a punto estuvo de caer al suelo, pero un hombre al que no había visto dada la abrumadora presencia de Shirohige, la sujetó impidiendo que cayese al suelo desplomada.

Cuando se repuso, observó al chico que había impedido su caída, era un joven de unos 20 años de edad, moreno, con pecas y sin camiseta. Llevaba un tatuaje en el brazo, otro en la espalda y un sombrero naranja.

Chiaki le reconoció de inmediato, era Portgas D. Ace, el joven usuario de la logia de fuego.

La chica se alejó de un salto del calor que desprendía y miró a todos los hombres que habían aparecido ante ella, la tripulación de Barbablanca, legendaria en todo el mundo, la tripulación del considerado pirata más fuerte del mundo actualmente.

Shanks apareció a su lado y la rodeó afectuosamente con el brazo acercándola hacia él.

-Menudo susto le habéis dado a mi preciosa novata.- comentó risueño- Os parecerá bonito.

-Bueno, para compensarle la invitaremos a una ronda de lo que ella desee.- dijo Shirohige mirándola con ojos benevolentes.

Ahora que lo veía mejor, el hombre tenía aspecto de bonachón, aunque supuso que en el momento de la batalla debía de dar pavor.

Sin comerlo ni beberlo, apareció sentada entre dos de los hombres más poderosos de aquella época, que comían y bebían abundantemente entre risas, bromas y relatos sobre sus experiencias recientes.

Chiaki se hallaba estupefacta, se suponía que aquellas dos bandas eran enemigas, pero se hallaban allí compartiendo el tiempo como si nunca en la vida hubiesen peleado.

Sentía las dos imponentes presencias a ambos lados, eran dos capitanes formidables, en ese momento no podía creer que, de entre todos los lugares de aquel mundo, hubiese ido a dar entre los más poderosos.

Tras un rato anonadada, mirando alternativamente a uno y otro lado, observando los grandes poderes que allí se habían reunido, Shanks apretó sus hombros y exclamó.

-¡Señores, me voy a llevar a la homenajeada a despejarse un poquito! Ha tenido suficientes emociones y sobresaltos por hoy.

Todos vitorearon, Chiaki rodó los ojos, aquella tripulación vitoreaba cualquier estupidez que gritase su capitán.

Shanks la levantó sujetándola con su brazo y la sacó de la taberna medio aturdida. El aire frío al golpear su rostro le sacó de encima el estupor.

-¿Recuerdas que te hablé de Luffy?- preguntó el capitán repentinamente.

-Sí, el mocoso por el cual perdiste tu brazo.

-Considera a Ace su hermano, y ese otro mocoso estúpido ha tenido la genial idea de irse tras Kurohige para vengarse por matar a uno de sus nakamas.- comentó afligido.- De momento Marco ha conseguido detenerlo, pero conociendo a Luffy y considerando este a Ace como su hermano, y para más recochineo, llevando esa D. en el nombre, acabará yendo tras él.

-Kurohige es el responsable de esas tres cicatrices que tienes en el ojo, ¿verdad?

-Sí, ¿entiendes mi preocupación?

-Evidentemente, si consiguió hacerte eso… por muy logia que sea Ace, aún es muy joven para haber desarrollado todo su potencial.

-Lo discutiré con Shirohige, que no parece muy dispuesto a frenarlo.

Chiaki, que sabía perfectamente lo que significaba discutir en el idioma pirata, lo miro con aprehensión. Shanks le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa.

-¿Es que no confías en tu capitán?

-No es eso, es que no veo la necesidad de pelearte con él poniendo en riesgo tu vida por una decisión que no os corresponde tomar a ninguno de los dos.

-He de hacerlo, Chiaki, he de hacer todo lo posible para proteger la vida de Ace. Si no hago algo me sentiré culpable y no podré volver a mirar a la cara a Luffy.- dijo afligido.- Shirohige es el único que puede pararle, me hastía esa actitud tan liberal suya.

-Comprendo tus motivos, pero no me pidas que los comparta. No me agrada ver cómo arriesgas tu vida, lo siento.

Shanks sintió un vuelco en el estómago. ¡Diablos! Aquella mocosa sabía cómo llegarle hondo. Sintió unos deseos casi irrefrenables de estrecharla contra su pecho, pero se contuvo.

-De todas formas- continuó la muchacha- No entiendo por qué me estás contando esto a mí, si siempre haces lo que te da la gana sin darle explicaciones a nadie.

Ni él mismo sabía por qué lo había hecho, sencillamente sintió la necesidad de contárselo a ella, de algún modo le hacía sentirse endiabladamente cómodo. Aunque no quería admitirlo, aquella chiquilla había puesto patas arriba muchas de sus convicciones.

-No lo sé.- contestó tras un rato pensativo.- Sólo sentí que necesitaba contártelo.


	6. Chapter 6

*******Hola. Aquí voy con el capítulo 6. Este me ha quedado especialmente largo, porque mucho de lo que cuento ha ocurrido en la serie en Sabaody, encajando ahí a Chiaki. Aún queda un poquito que encajaré de Marineford y luego ya volverá a ser todo completamente centrado en Shanks y Chiaki. Quería meter parte de estas sagas porque son mis favoritas del anime y se me había ocurrido encajar a Chiaki en ellas. Espero que no os moleste y os agrade.*******

6.

La oscuridad tachonaba de estrellas el cielo, Chiaki se hallaba tumbada en la cubierta del Red Force (barco de los piratas de Shanks, me acabo de enterar del nombre :D) con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos. Hacía 5 días que Shanks que se había ido al barco de Barbablanca a pedirle que tratase de detener a Ace, que ya se había marchado a vengar a Thatch, y la tripulación no sabía nada de él desde entonces.

Chiaki estaba muy preocupada, Shirohige no era un pirata al que tomar a broma, su capitán era muy fuerte, pero si desataba la ira del viejo… no sabía qué podría pasar.

Tras los párpados de sus ojos cerrados, notó una sombra. Abrió los ojos lentamente y observó unos ojos de halcón que la miraban penetrantemente. Bufó.

-Si buscas a mi querido capitán, está de visita en casa de Shirohige.

-Para lo que tengo que decir, no hace falta que esté él. Le puedes transmitir mi mensaje.

Chiaki chasqueó la lengua con fastidio, odiaba todo lo que tenía que ver con los sichibukais, le parecían ratas cobardes que se ganaban la protección del gobierno mundial porque no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para enfrentarse a los yonkous.

Le fastidiaba tremendamente tener que intercambiar cualquier tipo de palabra con aquél tipejo endiabladamente serio y con esa mirada que incomodaba hasta al más osado de los hombres del mundo.

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó con una mueca de desprecio.

- Ace ha sido capturado por Kurohige, que a partir de ahora pasará a formar parte de los sichibukais por ello. Está encerrado en Impel Down. Pensé que le interesaría saberlo.

-Joder, entonces ha ido a luchar con Shirohige para nada, puto mentecato, ¿para qué se meterá donde no le llaman?

Mihawk la observó unos segundos.

-Te has fortalecido desde la última vez que te vi.- comentó.

Chiaki se limitó a mirarle con cara de póker.

-Esto es todo lo que tenía para decir.- concluyó él.- Si eres tan amable de retransmitirle mi mensaje a Shanks… Adiós.

Ella movió ligeramente la cabeza en gesto de despedida y volvió a tumbarse mientras Mihawk desaparecía a través de la noche.

Pasados apenas unos segundos, Chiaki volvió a notar sombra a través de sus párpados.

-¿Olvidaste alguna noticia más, maldito shichibukai?- espetó con fastidio antes de abrir los ojos.

-Vaya, no sabía que ahora ostentaba ese título, tentador pero… creo que me quedo tal y como estoy.

Chiaki abrió los ojos de par en par y se levantó de un salto. Ante sí no estaba ojos de halcón, estaba su capitán con su cabello rojo ondeando al viento.

La joven abrió la boca para empezar a soltar toda la sarta de improperios que tenía pensado gritarle en cuanto lo tuviera delante, pero Shanks le tapó los labios con un dedo.

-No hace falta que me digas todas las lindezas que tienes preparadas, ya las sé. Ahora vayamos a lo importante, ¿qué has dicho hace un momento de un shichibukai?

Chiaki puso cara de pocos amigos, pero finalmente decidió que sería mejor pasar a lo importante y no montar una escenita ante un capitán al que se suponía que debía un respeto, por muy honorables que fuesen sus intenciones.

-Ha venido hace unos segundos Mihawk, no le has pillado por los pelos.-comenzó ella.- Me dijo que Ace ha sido capturado por Kurohige, que ha conseguido el título de shichibukai por esta hazaña, y que le han llevado a Impel Down.

-Es lo que me temía que iba a pasar.- dijo Shanks pasándose la mano por el cabello.- Ahora mismo no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto…

-¿Y qué crees que pasará ahora?

-No lo sé, pero no creo que a Shirohige y su tripulación les haga nada de gracia que uno de sus oficiales haya sido capturado por la marina…

-¿Habrá una guerra?

-Es altamente probable, tenemos que prepararnos.

-¿Nosotros? ¿Qué tenemos que ver nosotros en esto, Shanks?

-Todo Chiaki, todo, esto nos afecta tanto como a ellos, si consiguen derrotar a Shirohige en caso de que haya una guerra, el mar será un caos. Ten en cuenta que hoy por hoy se le podría considerar el rey de los piratas.

-No sé si estoy preparada para una guerra entre las fuerzas más poderosas del mar…

Shanks la miró con ternura y la estrechó contra sí.

-Aunque creo que te defenderías perfectamente tal y como estás, vamos a ir a una isla a entrenar duramente, todos. Yo entrenaré contigo, tienes un gran potencial, sobre todo con esa akuma no mi que te tragaste. Entrenaremos para que puedas controlarla.

Aquella cercanía con su capitán terminó por destruir los resquicios de la barrera que se había creado para desterrar cualquier forma de afecto para con él e hizo algo que jamás había hecho desde que estaba allí, le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, y enterró la cara en su pecho.

Shanks la miró sorprendido, con su corazón empezando a latir violentamente. "Maldita mocosa, ¿qué me has hecho?" pensó abrumado.

Su primer instinto fue alejarla rápidamente, pero no pudo, la había extrañado tanto esos días que había estado fuera, se sentía tan bien abrazado a ella, que no pudo.

Beckman carraspeó haciendo que se separasen sobresaltados.

-Lamento interrumpir…em, interrumpiros.-dijo incómodo.- Pero estamos a punto de llegar a tierra. Bienvenido capitán, por cierto.

Ambos estaban rojos como tomates, pero Shanks recuperó la compostura en breves instantes.

-Sí… esto… Beckman, reúne a la tripulación, tengo algo que comunicaros a todos.

Cuando todos se hubieron reunido, Shanks les comunicó la situación y que iban a ponerse a entrenar como posesos en la isla en la que estaban a punto de atracar.

La isla era perfecta, a parte de una ciudad no muy grande donde podían alojarse y comprar comida en caso de necesidad, sólo había bosque y grandes claros. La primera noche se quedaron en la taberna más grande llenándola por completo y montando una de sus habituales juergas.

-Desde luego sois incorregibles, a punto de que quizá estalle una guerra y vosotros aquí de parranda.- les espetó Chiaki blandiendo un gran trozo de carne ante sí.

-Bah, calla y disfruta mocosa, que la vida son dos días.- le dijo Lucky Roo riendo.

Pero Chiaki no podía disfrutar de ninguna fiesta en la que Shanks estuviese rodeado de mujeres deseando comérselo en una habitación solitaria.

L a noche fue transcurriendo, el sake nublaba la razón de los piratas y finalmente Shanks sucumbió a una de aquellas pécoras que lo acosaban y cómo no ¡UNA RUBIA PECHUGONA!

Juntos subieron a una de las habitaciones, con Shanks andando a duras penas, borracho como una cuba y la rubia riéndose como una maldita hiena. A Chiaki le hirvió la sangre y empezó a sentir una gran presión en su cabeza y unos celos espantosos en su estómago.

Perdió la razón, casi por completo, se levantó, volcó la mesa en la que hacía unos momentos estaba medio adormilada y salió de la taberna con su peculiar andar orgulloso y desgarbado, moviendo exageradamente los brazos (no sé si habréis visto Cowboy Bebop, pero yo lo imagino como el andar de Faye Valentine). Yasopp hizo ademán de seguirla, pero Beckman lo detuvo negando con la cabeza.

Chiaki se adentró en el bosque y dio rienda suelta a su ira, con el resultado de que se formó otro claro más en aquél abundante bosque. Finalmente se sentó resollando en la hierba y se quedó pensativa.

-No puedo seguir así, esta tensión con Shanks me está matando.

Dándole vueltas a la cabeza terminó por quedarse dormida a la intemperie, con la brisa nocturna acariciándole el rostro.

Como suele pasar, a la mañana siguiente se levantó con una idea muy clara y se marchó a comentársela a su capitán con andar resuelto.

El espectáculo que halló al entrar a la taberna era denigrante, todos sus compañeros (excepto Beckman, que era el único ser decente de aquella tripulación en opinión de Chiaki) se hallaban despatarrados en sus sillas o tirados por el suelo, roncando como gorrinos.

-PANDA DE CAPULLOS.- gritó Chiaki despertándoles a todos sobresaltados.- ¿Dónde demonios está el inútil del capitán? ¿Sigue en su habitación?

Todos se encogieron de hombros confusos y restregándose los ojos con las manos. Chiaki bufó resignada y caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación en la que la noche anterior Shanks se había metido con la tipeja aquella.

Para cuando llegó, la furia que sentía había llegado a su culmen, derribó la puerta de una patada y miró a su capitán con fuego en los ojos. El muy garrulo siguió durmiendo a pesar del estruendo, despatarrado y con toda la ropa puesta, de la rubia no había ni rastro.

-¡TÚ!- gritó Chiaki zarandeándolo.- ¡DESPIERTA, MENTECATO!

-¿Mami?- balbució el pelirrojo- Cinco minutos más, sólo cinco minu…- no terminó la frase y siguió roncando.

-¡¿Mam…?!- Chiaki estalló de furia y le dio una patada a Shanks tirándolo de la cama.- NO SOY TU MAMI, LEVANTA TU APESTOSO CULO DE AHÍ Y ESCUCHA LO QUE TE TENGO QUE DECIR.

Shanks, que para entonces ya estaba completamente despejado, la miró asustado.

-ME LARGO.- gritó Chiaki- ME VOY DE TU ESTÚPIDA TRIPULACIÓN Y DE TU PUÑETERO BARCO- Ea, ya lo he dicho.

Diciendo esto, salió de la habitación dando un portazo y finalmente de la taberna irradiando tal ira que nadie se atrevió a decirle nada.

Shanks se quedó unos minutos en shock, pensando qué narices había pasado para que ella se hubiese puesto así, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que si no salía pitando de allí a buscarla, luego le iba a ser imposible encontrarla.

Salió de la habitación como un obús mirando a todos lados, cruzó la taberna de dos saltos y se plantó observando alrededor en la salida.

No había ni rastro de Chiaki, se había esfumado.

-¿PERO SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ COÑO HE HECHO?- gritó al aire.

Beckman sacudió la cabeza pensando: "Menudo par de idiotas."

Aquella porción del cielo estaba llena de burbujas, que al llegar a cierta altura estallaban haciendo un suave ¡PLOP!

Chiaki volaba entre ellas completamente perdida, pero aquellas burbujas sirvieron para decirle exactamente dónde se encontraba.

-Me gustaría saber, como cojones he llegado hasta Sabaody desde el quinto coño del Nuevo Mundo. La verdad.- se dijo a sí misma.

Finalmente decidió que lo hecho, hecho estaba, y bajó al archipiélago a descansar y a darse un buen festín, de todas formas tenía allí un conocido al que se moría de ganas de ver. Iba ataviada con un pantalón negro de cuero, un top blanco con una estrella negra en el centro una gran capa negra en sus hombros y un sombrero de ala ancha que ensombrecía su rostro manteniéndola en el anonimato. No era una de las piratas más reconocidas, pero estaba ganando bastante fama últimamente, su recompensa ascendía a 600.000.000 de berries tan sólo por ser de la tripulación de Shanks, cuando se enterasen del estropicio causado con la banda de Pearl, aquella recompensa podría dispararse aún más.

Notó cierto ambiente de excitación por la calle, y oyó fragmentos de conversaciones sobre novatos poderosos que se estaban reuniendo por allí, iba absorta en una de estas conversaciones cuando tropezó con un hombre de pelo verde y mirada asesina.

-Disculpe.- murmuró Chiaki.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza y siguió caminando. Pero algo en él le hizo volver la cabeza y observar la escena que se dio a continuación.

Hacía unos momentos había pasado cerca de una escena provocada por uno de esos asquerosos Tenryuubitos, pasó de largo porque no le apetecía llamar la atención de la marina, tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar, aunque buenas ganas tuvo de darle una buena patada en el culo.

Pero este chico siguió de frente, con su botella de sake en una mano, sin preocuparse de apartarse del camino del tenryuubito. Y no se conformó con quedarse plantado delante de ese ser despreciable, sino que soltó su lengua sin temor alguno.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Quieres que te dé alguna dirección o algo?- preguntó con cierto tono de hastío en su voz.

Todos los que estaban a su alrededor se quedaron atónitos. Chiaki se dio la vuelta completamente hacia la escena, para contemplarla mejor.

El tenryuubito, que tenía una pistola en las manos, no dudó un segundo en dispararla dos veces, disparo que aquel espadachín esquivó sin ningún tipo de problema. El aura de asesino que irradió en aquel momento al acercarse ágilmente al consentido aquel, fue terrorífico.

Pero cuando había desenvainado sus espadas y estaba a punto de cortarle en pedazos, una ¿niña? se le abalanzó tirándolo al suelo y lloriqueando.

-¡Hermanito!- balbuceaba- ¿Por qué te has muerto? ¡Hermanito!

Chiaki dejó de prestar atención al teatrillo de aquella chica. Había visto perfectamente al peliverde esquivar ambas balas y abalanzarse sobre el tenryuubito, su dominio del haki no la engañaba, incluso lo había visto a cámara lenta.

Era evidente que a ninguno de aquellos piratas le agradaba la idea de tener allí a un almirante con toda su flota incordiando.

El tenryuubito, convencido de que había matado a aquel hombre, se largó de la zona montado en su esclavo.

Tras una buena bronca de la niña del pelo rosa, que ya no era una niña, sino toda una mujer, el espadachín recogió a un hombre del suelo, herido por el tenryuubito y se lo llevó al hospital.

-Qué personaje tan interesante.- comentó Chiaki por lo bajo con una sonrisa, y prosiguió su camino.

Se dirigía al bar de Shakky, donde pretendía encontrar a Rayleigh, al que había conocido hace varios meses unos días que anduvieron por Sabaody haciendo unas gestiones. No había podido hablar mucho con él, pero tenía algo de información sobre lo que le podía haber pasado para aparecer ahí en su realidad de repente.

Se la encontró leyendo un periódico.

-¡Vaya!- exclamó con cara de sorpresa al ver entrar a Chiaki- Hoy ha sido un día de visitas sorprendentes.

-¿Cómo va? Estoy buscando a Rayleigh, nos quedó una charlita pendiente la última vez que pasé por aquí.

-No sé dónde puede estar, lleva varios días sin aparecer, andará o bien por el parque de atracciones, que es a donde creo que fueron los Muguiwaras a buscarlo, o por el barrio chungo.

-¿Muguiwaras dijiste?

Chiaki se moría de ganas por conocer a Luffy, quería saber por qué clase de hombre había sacrificado Shanks su brazo izquierdo, pero le urgía más encontrar a Rayleigh.

Sin saber muy bien cómo, tenía un sentido de la orientación bastante pobre, terminó en la grove 1, enfrente de una casa de subastas y ya que estaba, decidió entrar a ver qué se cocía.

En aquél momento había una sirena en el escenario, Chiaki tomó asiento y observó el asqueroso espectáculo.

Vio al tenryuubito de antes levantarse emocionado y ofrecer 500 millones por la pobre sirena, que miraba hacia todas partes con cara de angustia.

-Dan verdaderas ganas de vomitar.- susurró Chiaki asqueada.

Justo cuando el subastador exclamó que la sirena había sido vendida, se oyó un enorme estruendo y la gente sentada cerca de la entrada salió despedida por los aires,

De entre el humo provocado por los escombros, salió un muchacho moreno con un chaleco azul y un sombrero de paja.

-¿No me digas que ese es…?-murmuró Chiaki.

Tras él y el joven que le había llevado en un pez volador, apareció el espadachín de pelo verde completando la estampa.

El muchacho se puso a decir el que Chiaki supuso que era el nombre de la sirena a grito pelado y corrió por las escaleras centrales hacia ella, pero un grandullón al que Chiaki inmediatamente identificó como un gyojin, aunque este tratase de ocultarlo, se enganchó a su espalda intentando frenar su carrera.

Al no poder hacerlo con sus dos brazos visibles, sacó los otros 4 que tenía ocultos para no llamar la atención y la gente lo miró horrorizada. Al rato, comenzaron a tirarle cosas con asco. Mientras tanto Mugiwara había continuado su carrera hacia la sirena.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se oyó un disparo que consiguió parar por fin la carrera del muchacho, el problemático tenryuubito había disparado al gyojin, que cayó desplomado en el suelo. A toda esta estampa repugnante, se unió un bailecito del tenryuubito celebrando que había conseguido dar al gyojin.

Cuando se estaba planteando seriamente intervenir, lo vio, vio a Mugiwara subiendo las escaleras lentamente con esos ojos, esos ojos que sólo había visto en Shanks y que ponían los pelos de punta, ojos de que el desastre se avecinaría de un momento a otro. El gyojin trató de detenerlo, pero Chiaki sabía que era inútil, incluso ella misma había tenido aquella mirada con el segundo al mando de Pearl, cualquier cosa que pudiera decirle no iba a conseguir detener la furia que estaba a punto de desatarse.

Luffy continuó su ascenso por las escaleras, esquivando dos balas que el tenryuubito le disparó, y finalmente le arreó un puñetazo con todas sus ganas, enviándolo inconsciente a través de la sala atravesando la pared.

Chiaki sintió que la bestia que rugía en su estómago, clamando venganza, se calmó.

Luffy se disculpó despreocupadamente ante su banda por haberle pegado al tenryuubito, ya que acudiría un almirante con su flota. Pero su banda no parecía en absoluto preocupada.

El padre del tenryuubito se levantó indignado y disparó hacia ellos, haciendo que casi todos los que se hallaban en aquella sala saliesen corriendo despavoridos. Otro de los de la tripulación de luffy, un hombre rubio con un traje negro, se debió hartar de las amenazas del tenryuubito mayor y le arreó una patada en la cara, acallándolo.

Chiaki no pudo evitar una carcajada, haciendo que su sombrero resbalase de su cabeza y todo el mundo se quedase mirándola estupefactos.

-Vaya por dios.- consiguió decir una vez que se le pasó la risa un poco.- Ahora alguno me habrá reconocido.

Diciendo esto, miró a Luffy.

-Tenía ganas de conocerte, Monkey D. Luffy, muchas ganas. Y… respecto a lo del tenryuubito, no te preocupes, si no le hubieses partido la cara tú, lo hubiese hecho yo.- comentó soltando otra carcajada.

Acto seguido, los guardias empezaron a atacar a los mugiwaras, que enviaron a uno de sus miembros a buscar una llave para liberar a la sirena del collar explosivo. Chiaki decidió echarles una mano pateando algunos culos.

Tras un rato de pelea, en el que Chiaki empezaba a impacientarse y a plantearse seriamente utilizar el haki del rey, la hermana del tenryuubito llegó hasta la sirena y amenazó con darle un tiro.

Pero entonces, alguien utilizó el haki del rey antes que ella, haciendo que la tenryuubito cayese desplomada al suelo, Chiaki miró extrañada a su alrededor buscando la procedencia de esa onda tan poderosa.

Entonces, del fondo del escenario salieron dos personas, un gigante y Rayleigh.

-¡Joder Rayleigh!- exclamó Chiaki llevándose una mano al pecho.- Qué susto me has dado, llevo buscándote una eternidad.

Todos los presentes se quedaron mirándoles atontados.

-¡Chiaki! ¡Qué sorpresa verte por aquí! ¿Anda también Shanks por la zona?- preguntó alegremente.

-Mira, no me hables de ese desgraciado, me he largado de su tripulación y sin saber muy bien cómo he llegado aquí.

-¿Shanks?- Luffy emocionado.- ¿Eres de la tripulación de Shanks? ¡No te conocía!

-Sí bueno, técnicamente era, y llegué aquí hace casi dos años, así que es lógico que no…

Rayleigh carraspeó.

-Me parece estupendo que os queráis poner al día de todas vuestras vidas, pero creo que tenemos una situación de emergencia por aquí.- comentó sonriendo.

-Cómo sea, ¿qué haces tú aquí Rayleigh?- preguntó Chiaki intrigada- No me puedo creer que estos asnos te hayan capturado contra tu voluntad.

-Bueno, en realidad me dejé capturar para robarle al que me comprase algo de dinero.

Chiaki bufó.

-¡Piratas!- rezongó.

Tras un momento observando la situación, Rayleigh les agradeció a los mugiwara que ayudasen a Hatchan, que por lo visto era su amigo, y lanzó otra onda de haki dejando inconscientes a los soldados que aún quedaban en pie.

Los piratas que aún estaban en la zona, dos capitanes con sus tripulantes y los mugiwara, se quedaron atónitos al ver esto.

-Mugiwara Luffy, eres alguien que no le teme al miedo.- comentó Rayleigh observándole- He estado esperando conocerte. Monkey D. Luffy.

Rayleigh liberó a la sirena del collar, mientras Luffy y los otros 2 capitanes, Trafalgar Law y Kidd, salían a enfrentarse con los marines que rodeaban el edificio.

Mientras las tripulaciones se unían a sus capitanes, Rayleigh y Chiaki se llevaron a Hatchan para curarlo.

-¿Qué te ha parecido Luffy?- le preguntó Rayleigh a Chiaki una vez llegaron al bar de Shakky.

Chiaki meditó la respuesta unos segundos.

-Me parece que va a ser un hombre digno del sacrificio que el inconsciente de mi capitán hizo por él.

Tras un rato charlando sobre la impresión que les habían causado los mugiwaras, estos entraron por la puerta.

Pasaron un grato agradable todos hablando de la vida de Rayleigh como nakama del fallecido rey pirata,

Finalmente, Rayleigh quedó en ponerle la burbuja a su barco, y decidieron separarse y volverse a juntar en el barco en 3 días, para no llamar demasiado la atención por la isla y que el almirante que venía de camino no les encontrase.

Chiaki se fue con Rayleigh, no sin antes prometerle a Luffy que saludaría de su parte a Shanks, si es que algún día decidía volver con él.

-No sé yo si es buena idea eso de que se queden camuflándose por la isla.- comentó Chiaki siguiendo a Rayleigh hacia el barco de los mugiwaras.- Creo que lo mejor sería que se fuesen cuanto antes.

-Sin la burbuja del barco no pueden ir a ningún lado ahora mismo, la salida está bloqueada por los marines, el único lugar hacia el que pueden ir es la isla Gyojin, y para ello necesitan el recubrimiento del barco.

-Sí, tienes razón.- continuó Chiaki con el ceño fruncido.- Pero me da muy mala espina todo esto…

-Por lo pronto jovencita, háblame de lo que querías comentar conmigo.

-Me dijiste que tenías cierta información sobre el tema de mi aparición aquí, pero no pudimos hablarlo a fondo porque tuvimos que salir pitando.

-Sí, en efecto. Ese mismo día, el día en que llegaste, yo estaba en cierta isla del nuevo mundo, recogiendo unos materiales que necesitaba. Y allí también hubo uno de esos temblores, una luz muy brillante y aparecieron varias personas de la nada, serían unos 20.

-¿Veinte? Yo aparecí sola.

-Sí, estaban tan aturdidos como tú. Lo que te vengo a decir con todo esto, es que no eres la única que ha aparecido aquí en esas circunstancias, quizá alguno de ellos haya podido averiguar algo al respecto. De momento tengo a Shakky investigando como loca, ya sabes cómo es, le encanta saber de todo lo que pueda.

-Y ¿Ha averiguado algo?- preguntó Chiaki impaciente.

-Lo único que ha encontrado de momento, son noticias sobre unos extraños temblores en una isla al norte del nuevo mundo, También se han avistado luces como la que yo vi antes de la aparición de aquellas personas. Quizá si acudes a ella, encuentres algo.

-¿Y cómo se llama la is…

Chiaki palideció por completo y miró a Rayleigh, que tenía la misma expresión de preocupación que ella.

Inmediatamente volvieron atrás a toda velocidad. Llegaron justo a tiempo para que Rayleigh evitase que Kizaru matase a Nico Robin.

Chiaki se encargó del pacifista, volando hasta él y lanzándole toda roca que tuviese a su alrededor con el poder de su akuma no mi.

-¡SALID DE AQUÍ PITANDO!- les gritó a los Mugiwara.- Rayleigh y yo nos ocuparemos de esto, a vosotros os viene muy grande todavía.

Todos miraron a su capitán, que miró a Chiaki, asintió y gritó:

-¡USOPP! ¡BROOK! ¡COGED A ZORO Y HUID DE AQUÍ! ¡ESCUCHAD TODOS, HUYAMOS DE AQUÍ! ¡ES IMPOSIBLE QUE PODAMOS GANAR HOY!

Todos salieron en desbandada, pero fue demasiado tarde. Kuma apareció de la nada, y ante los ojos desolados de Luffy, hizo desaparecer a toda su tripulación, para justo después hacerle desaparecer a él.

Chiaki no pudo hacer nada, ocupada como estaba con el pacifista y su dueño, y Kuma antes de hacer desaparecer a Luffy le había dicho algo al oído a Rayleigh, que se quedó pensativo.

Una vez desaparecidos los Mugiwara, Kizaru entendió que no merecía la pena quedarse ahí luchando contra dos piratas demasiado poderosos, y ordenó la retirada. A Kuma le esperaba un buen castigo por hacer desaparecer a los Mugiwara, eso estaba claro. Pero había volado de allí sin dejar rastro.

Rayleigh se acercó a Chiaki, que bullía de rabia.

-Kuma me ha dicho que lo estaba haciendo por su bien.

-¿Y TÚ LE CREES? ES UN ASQUEROSO SHICHIBUKAI.

-No Chiaki, él ahora pertenece a la armada revolucionaria, eso me ha dicho. Y supongo que sabrás de quien es hijo Luffy.

Chiaki asintió, Shanks le había dicho que Luffy era hijo de Dragon el revolucionario.

La muchacha sacudió la cabeza desolada y se dirigió con Rayleigh al bar de Shakky.

-Creo que voy a tener que olvidar mis planes de volar libre, y volver con Shanks para contarle lo sucedido.

-Soy de la opinión de que nunca debiste separarte de él.- opinó Rayleigh con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Chicos, tengo noticias.- les informó Shakky nada más cruzaron la puerta del bar.

-Pues espero que sean buenas, porque tengo un mal humor de mil demonios ahora mismo, querida.- dijo Chiaki sentándose pesadamente en uno de los sofás.

-Siento informarte de que no es que simplemente sean malas, es que son horribles.- continuó Shakky con cara de funeral.

Les pasó el periódico. En él salía una foto de Ace, capturado, y el rótulo decía que lo iban a ejecutar en una semana. A Chiaki se le cayó el mundo encima, primero pensó en Ace, al que había conocido, aunque fuese muy brevemente, y le había tomado algo de estima. Y luego pensó en Luffy, perdido a saber donde, separado cruelmente de sus nakamas y sin saber nada de todo esto. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos con desesperación.

-Me gustaría poder hacer algo por él, aquí me siento completamente inútil.- murmuró abatida.

-Y lo haremos, de algún modo descubriremos dónde está metido Luffy, y le informaremos de todo esto.- la animó Rayleigh.

******Muchas gracias a Laugerid por dejarme esas reviews que me animan a continuar con mi fic, y desde aquí la animo a ella con su LuNa que le está quedando guay ^^******


	7. Chapter 7

******* Hola. Aquí terminan los spoilers sobre Sabaody y Marineford, he intentado ser todo lo fiel que he podido a lo acontecido en el anime, siempre encajando a Chiaki sin perjudicar demasiado la historia, si se me ha olvidado algún detalle de lo acontecido en los fragmentos que relato, lo siento de antemano. Espero que os guste, a partir de ahora ya no habrá spoiler alguno, trabajaré a fondo con la relación entre Chiaki y Shanks. Hasta la próxima.*******

7.

Finalmente, después de volverse locos revisando periódicos, escuchando conversaciones, viajando por todas partes para sacar información sobre el paradero de Luffy, consiguieron sacar una idea de dónde podía estar.

En realidad lo consiguieron entre Rayleigh y Shakky, que tenían una capacidad de deducción brillante, aparte de que conocían a Boa Hancock.

Hancock era una shichibukai que vivía en una isla en el calm belt, una isla habitada únicamente por mujeres. Todos los indicios apuntaban a que Luffy había sido transportado hasta allá. Así que Chiaki se dispuso a volar hacia allá.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres ir sola?- preguntó Rayleigh.- Con tu pésimo sentido de la orientación no sé yo si acabarás en el North Blue…

-No te preocupes, ahora tengo clara la ruta a seguir, no es como si fuese vagando sin rumbo.

Chiaki se fue volando hacia el calm belt, faltaban sólo 4 días antes de que Ace fuese llevado a Marineford para ser ejecutado. Supuso que no le pondrían pega alguna para entrar en la isla, dado que era una mujer, y efectivamente así fue.

Fue calurosamente recibida por las mujeres que habitaban la hermosa isla, y directamente pidió hablar con Hancock, pero, para su sorpresa no se encontraba allí.

-Supongo que puedo preguntaros a vosotras, dado que la presencia de un hombre en la isla no se os puede pasar desapercibida. En realidad estoy buscando a Monkey D. Luffy, tengo algo de suma importancia que comunicarle.- explicó Chiaki.

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas con cara lúgubre, y acto seguido la llevaron junto a una anciana endiabladamente bajita llamada Nyon.

-Hola.-saludó la anciana.- En ausencia de Hebihime, soy yo la que se encarga de los asuntos importantes.

Chiaki tomó asiento y comenzó con las explicaciones.

-He venido urgentemente porque tengo informaciones bastantes fiables sobre que el pirata Monkey D. Luffy se encuentra en esta isla. He venido de urgencia para comunicarle una noticia de vital interés para él.

Nyon la observó detenidamente, los ojos verdes de la muchacha relucían con determinación, tenía un rostro que transmitía orgullo, valor, honestidad y preocupación a partes iguales. La anciana decidió que era digna de confianza.

-Mugiwara ha estado aquí, tus informaciones son correctas, pero hace 1 día partió de aquí hacia Impel Down en un barco junto con Hebihime para, supongo, algo relacionado con la información que has venido tan presurosa a darle.

-¿Luffy ya sabe que a su hermano…?

-Sí, se enteró leyendo un periódico y no dudó un segundo antes de correr en su busca.

-Maldito mocoso impulsivo…- murmuró Chiaki mordiéndose una uña.

Se quedó pensativa unos instantes.

-Si ese es el caso.- dijo levantándose.- He de partir de inmediato, el tiempo se agota y quiero ayudarle en lo que pueda.

-Ese joven es muy especial…- comentó la anciana.

-Mucho, mi capitán no hubiese perdido su brazo por un hombre cualquiera.

Chiaki, después de comer abundantemente y llenarse de energía para su viaje hacia Impel Down, partió sin más demora en busca de Luffy.

Lo primero que vio al acercarse a las inmediaciones de Impel Down, fue un barco de la marina saliendo con las puertas de la justicia cerrándose a su espalda. Chiaki ralentizó su velocidad de vuelo, observando el barco, era extraño que saliese en una situación de emergencia como la que debía estar teniendo lugar dentro de Impel Down, con Luffy allí infiltrado con la ayuda de Boa Hancock.

Escuchó atentamente pendiente de cualquier sonido que pudiese salir de aquel barco de inusitado comportamiento.

-¡BON-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA N!

Escuchó un grito con la inconfundible voz de Luffy, y toda la tensión se desvaneció de su cuerpo al experimentar un gran alivio.

"Así que ese mocoso ha conseguido salir ileso de Impel Down…"

Bajó inmediatamente, con la esperanza de encontrar a Ace entre los tripulantes de ese barco.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos ante la figura que acababa de aparecer allí, descendiendo de los cielos, Chiaki observó la situación allí.

Por un lado estaban Buggy y Luffy discutiendo acaloradamente, por otro una mujer con una gran cabeza y pelo morado, muy extraña y un grupo de okamas a su alrededor, después estaban unos cuántos piratas vestidos de presidiarios y Jimbei y Crocodile en el timón.

Luffy dejó de inmediato su disputa con Buggy y miró con una gran sonrisa a Chiaki.

-Chi-chan, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó emocionado.

-Vine en cuanto supe lo de Ace, ¿habéis conseguido…?

-No.-contestó con mirada sombría.- Se lo han llevado a Marineford antes de que pudiese llegar para rescatarlo, en unas horas está prevista su ejecución. Tuve algunos problemas con Magellan y me retrasó en el rescate.

-Así que al final habrá movimiento en Marineford.-murmuró preocupada.

-¿Vas a ayudarnos?- preguntó Mugiwara esperanzado.

-Por supuesto, para eso estoy aquí.- contestó sonriendo ella.

De repente se organizó un pequeño motín, varios de los tripulantes del barco no querían ir hacia Marineford a participar en la batalla entre los piratas de Shirohige y las principales fuerzas de la marina.

Pero como bien les explicó Jimbei, dada la corriente en la que estaban navegando, que formaba un triángulo entre Impel Down, Marineford y Ennies Lobby, no podían cambiar de rumbo aunque quisiesen.

De repente un den den mushi se escuchó al fondo, el silencio reinó en el barco. Tras un rato debatiéndose, Luffy saltó y contestó a la llamada, revelando su nombre despreocupadamente. Aunque todos se sorprendieron y aterrorizaron, el hecho fue poco relevante, ya que la marina sabía casi exactamente quiénes se encontraban en ese barco, a excepción de Chiaki, que había llegado de incógnito.

Tras un rato en el que revelaron que Buggy había estado en la tripuladión de Gold D. Roger y que tenía una estrecha relación con Shanks, y de decirles que la puerta de la justicia jamás se abriría ante ellos y que morirían navegando en aquella corriente, Luffy les gritó.

-¡SALVAREMOS A ACE A COMO DÉ LUGAR!

Y cortó la comunicación.

La mención sobre el pasado de Buggy, aunque Chiaki sabía que no era tan peligroso como lo habían pintado, hizo que el motín se calmase y el resto del viaje transcurriese con tranquilidad.

Al llegar a la puerta de la justicia, para su sorpresa se abrió ante ellos sin tener que hacer nada al respecto, así que sin pensárselo demasiado, pues no había tiempo que perder, continuaron con su camino hacia la base de los marines.

Cuando estaban por llegar a Marineford, un enorme tsunami puso en peligro la estabilidad del barco, pero las magníficas habilidades de navegación de Jimbei hicieron que el barco consiguiese subir a la cresta de la ola, ola que de repente quedó congelada, atrapando el barco al borde de Marineford.

La estupenda idea de Luffy fue desatrancar el barco rompiendo el hielo de alrededor para deslizarlo por el cuerpo de la ola, con tan mala suerte que partieron la cresta de la ola por el lado equivocado y cayeron al vacío con barco incluido.

Tras unos segundos de caída, Chiaki utilizó la habilidad de su akuma no mi e hizo que todos los que caían al hielo que cubría la base de Marineford redujesen su velocidad de caída drásticamente. Pero tuvieron la mala suerte de caer en una zona circular que había sido desprovista de hielo. Jimbei tuvo que sacar del agua a varios usuarios de la akuma no mi, Chiaki consiguió llegar al hielo debido a que ella aparte de descender podía moverse horizontalmente.

Tras una breve charla con Shirohige, en la que le dejó visiblemente impresionado, Luffy corrió en busca de su hermano, que permanecía atado y arrodillado en la tarima de ejecución.

Chiaki, que había mirado en derredor en busca de su capitán y su tripulación sin resultado, se colocó al lado de Shirohige.

-Oji-chan.- comenzó.- ¿Cómo es que el inútil de mi capitán no está aquí?

Shirohige la contempló con una sonrisa.

-Yo me preguntaba qué hacías tú con esta comitiva tan extraña.- comentó señalando a Iva-san y compañía, que corrían a proteger a Luffy.

-Digamos que en mi viaje en solitario, tropecé con la tripulación de Mugiwara y me entraron unas ganas enormes de ayudarlo.

-Ese chico cada momento me sorprende más.- comentó volviendo la mirada hacia Luffy.- Contar con la ayuda de una persona como tú lo hace aún más especial.

-Sí… con respecto a mi capitán…

-Está siendo de mucha ayuda en otro frente ahora mismo, está interceptando a Kaido para que no venga a atacarme, creo que tendremos más que suficiente con las fuerzas de la marina.

Chiaki asintió preocupada, y observó el campo de batalla, Luffy corría con decisión hacia su hermano, que estaba completamente en shock.

Después de una larga carrera interceptado por varios enemigos, Dracule Mihawk se puso en movimiento y le lanzó un haz potentísimo con su espada a Luffy, quien lo esquivó por los pelos.

-Ah no, AH NO.- rugió Chiaki, que seguía la lado de Shirohige.

Acudió velozmente al encuentro de Mihawk y se interpuso entre él y Luffy.

-¡NI SUEÑES QUE TE VOY A DEJAR TOCARLE UN SOLO PELO A LUFFY!- bramó empuñando su guadaña.- ¡Luffy, corre a liberar a tu hermano, yo me encargaré de este asqueroso shichibukai!

Mihawk entornó la mirada.

-No pienses que voy a ser considerado porque seas de la tripulación de Shanks.- murmuró.

-No tienes que serlo, es más, te lo pondré aún más fácil, me fui de su tripulación, ya no tienes de qué precuparte. Ahora ¡LUCHA!

Mientras Chiaki luchaba con brutalidad con Mihawk, una batalla cruenta se sucedía a sus espaldas, Shirohige fue traicionado por uno de sus aliados, debido a una triquiñuela utilizada por Akainu, una gran muro de metal rodeó a todos aquellos que se encontraban dentro de la plaza de hielo y los marines iniciaron su retirada. La única zona que quedó libre hacia la tarima de ejecución, fue la que ocupaba el cuerpo de Ozz, un gigante que había sido abatido antes de que llegasen.

-Es el momento de que yo me retire.- dijo Mihawk- Ha sido todo un honor luchar contigo, te has fortalecido mucho.

Diciendo esto se retiró al otro lado del muro, Chiaki podría haberle atraído hacia ella con un campo gravitatorio, pero decidió que lo más importante era proteger a Luffy.

Con la intensa pelea con Mihawk, se había alejado bastante del campo de batalla, hasta incluso salirse de la base, por lo tanto estaba al otro lado de la gran muralla de hierro y no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro.

Cuando se disponía a pasar volando por encima, un desvanecimiento la asaltó, había resultado herida por uno de los ataques de Mihawk al distraerse cuando Kizaru había atacado a Luffy. Se quedó unos minutos tendida en el suelo luchando por ponerse en pie y acudir a ayudar a Luffy.

Tumbada, veía destellos de luz salir por encima del gran muro de hierro que lo cubría todo.

-Joder… no puede ser que el maldito Kizaru provoque esa discoteca.- murmuró débilmente.

Y no era sólo Kizaru, eran la multitud de pacifistas que habían arrinconado a los piratas dentro de la plaza.

Cuando al fin, tras mucho esfuerzo, consiguió retomar la compostura, Chiaki sobrevoló el muro y aterrizó de nuevo en el campo de batalla. Primero miró hacia la tarima de ejecución y sintió un gran alivio al ver que habían conseguido liberar a Ace, pero acto seguido, cuando observó el lugar al que todos estaban mirando, se le cayó el alma a los pies.

Ace yacía en el suelo, con un gran agujero en su pecho, y Luffy se había quedado mirando hacia el cielo, postrado en el suelo, con un rictus de desesperación en su rostro. Estaba completamente en shock.

A escasos pasos, estaba Sengoku reteniendo a Garp en el suelo, Chiaki supuso que no había soportado más lo que les habían hecho a su nieto y al chico al que había criado como otro nieto más, y Sengoku lo había parado.

Lo siguiente que vio, fue al despreciable Akainu apuntando con su puño de lava hacia Luffy, que inconsciente como estaba era incapaz de evitarlo.

Chiaki corrió desesperada hacia ellos, gritando como una posesa, pero sabía que no le daría tiempo a llegar, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin que pudiese hacer nada para contenerlas.

-¡LUFFYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Pero Marco el fénix, el segundo al mando de la tripulación de Shirohige, se interpuso en el camino entre el puño de Akainu y Luffy.

-¡JIMBEI! ¡SACA A LUFFY DE AHÍ! Por favor… sácalo, por favor…- consiguió decir Chiaki de la que corría con la garganta atenazada por la pena y la ira.

Jimbei la escuchó saliendo de su horror, y tomó a Luffy entre sus brazos, en lo que Akainu lanzaba a Marco por los aires.

Sin el estorbo del fénix, Akainu corrió hacia Jimbei, pero la figura de Shirohige en su espalda lo paralizó de terror.

Shirohige, cuya ira al haber perdido a uno de sus más preciados hijos era inconmensurable, invocó el terremoto en su puño y lo descargó en la cabeza de Akainu, lanzándolo hacia el abismo que se abrió con el golpe, pero no sin antes recibir un puñetazo de lava en su pecho.

Aún después de todo lo malherido que estaba, Shirohige se enfrentó solo al resto de los marines, permitiendo así la huida de sus hijos.

Pero de repente ocurrió algo inespetado, Kurohige y toda su banda recién salida de Impel Down irrumpieron a final de batalla y se enfrentaron a Shirohige, que tras todas las heridas sufridas en combate, murió de pie ante sus disparos. Pero antes de su muerte, proclamó a los 4 vientos que el One Piece existe dejando a los marines horrorizados, y a los piratas esperanzados. Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de morir.

-Jimbei, vámonos, tenemos que sacar a Luffy de aquí a como dé lugar.- le apremió Chiaki.

Hancock paró a unos marines y un pacifista que se dirigían a atacar a Luffy y Aokiji congeló el mar debajo de los barcos en los que Jimbei y Chiaki pretendían subir, caminando hacia ellos.

-Yo me ocuparé de Aokiji, ¡CORRE! – apremió Chiaki.

Ocupada peleando con Aokiji, la muchacha no vio a Akainu surgir del fondo a donde Shirohige le había mandado y atacar a Jimbei. Algunos piratas se interpusieron en su camino, pero no lograron frenarle. Ni siquiera Iva-san pudo frenarlo.

Jimbei trató de huir saltando al mar, pero Aokiji lo había congelado, un gran puño de lava lo atravesó ante la impotente mirada de Chiaki, que no pudo hacer nada porque Kizaru había tomado el lugar de Aokiji cuando este acudió a congelar el agua.

La tenían demasiado vigilada, querían mantenerla ocupada para que Akainu pudiese llevar a cabo sus planes.

-¡JIMBE!- gritó desesperada Chiaki llevándose un rayo de luz de Kizaru en el pecho.

-No deberías distraerte.- anunció Kizaru sonriendo.

-¡Maldita discoteca con patas!- gritó Chiaki enfurecida.

Con las fuerzas que le quedaban, empuñó su guadaña, y le dio un golpe devastador a Kizaru dejándolo inconsciente con su haki.

Intentó llegar a donde Akainu se disponía a rematar a Jimbei y a terminar con Luffy, pero siempre estaba demasiado lejos, pero Crocodile frustró el ataque de Akainu con una ráfaga de arena que lo atravesó, y con otra mandó a Jimbei y a Luffy por el aire, donde les atrapó Buggy, que se hallaba huyendo de la batalla.

Aokiji se volvió a interponer entre el camino de Chiaki y Luffy.

-Pero mira que sois pesados con vuestras logias apestosas.- rugió Chiaki manteniéndole en el aire con su akuma no mi.- ¡ME TENÉIS FRANCAMENTE HARTA!

Giró con su guadaña, creando un campo gravitatorio a su alrededor que atrajo a Akainu y a unos cuántos marines que había por la zona, y cuando les tuvo cerca, les lanzó un ataque con haki en su guadaña y les mandó lejos, todos inconscientes menos Aokiji.

Mientras tanto, los piratas de Shirohige, entre ellos Marco el fénix, habían llegado para evitar que Akainu atacase a Jimbei, que llevaba a un inconsciente Luffy bajo un brazo.

Entonces, un submarino emergió del agua, era el submarino de Trafalgar Law, que pidió que le llevasen a Mugiwara, que él le curaría porque era médico.

Ante las dudas de Buggy, Chiaki le gritó desquiciada.

-¡MALDITO NARIZÓN! ¡DEJA DE HACER EL CABRA Y MANDA A LUFFY Y A JIMBEI A ESE SUBMARINO SI NO QUIERES QUE YO MISMA TE PATEE EL CULO!

Finalmente Buggy entró en razón y les arrojó allá.

Akainu alentó a los marines a seguir machacando a los piratas, y Kizaru, que había retomado la conciencia, se dispuso a lanzarle un rayo al submarino.

Pero entonces, ante la estupefacta mirada de todos, un pequeño marine con el pelo rosa se interpuso entre Akainu y sus víctimas, pidiendo que por favor parasen con esa matanza absurda, dado que ya habían conseguido su objetivo de ejecutar a Ace. Incluso logró parar el ataque de Kizaru, que se quedó mirándole sorprendido.

Akainu se dispuso a atacar al chico, y Chiaki reaccionó corriendo hacia ellos ya que estaba muy cerca, levantó la guadaña con furia e imbuyó de energía su filo, se disponía atacar cuando una espada paró el puño de Akainu.

Allí estaba Shanks.

-Bien dicho, joven marine.- comentó el pelirrojo sosteniendo el ataque de Akainu.- Esos segundos de valor en los que arriesgaste tu vida, podrán provocar un gran cambio en el futuro.

Chiaki seguía con la guadaña en posición para rebanarle la cabeza a Akainu.

-Chiaki, basta.- ordenó Shanks.

La joven bajó la guadaña de inmediato, aunque a regañadientes.

Kizaru se dispuso a atacar el submarino de nuevo al ver que empezaban los preparativos de retirada, pero Beckman le detuvo apuntándole con su pistola.

-Será mejor que no te muevas, Kizaru.- dijo con cara de pocos amigos.

Shanks cogió el sombrero de paja que le había dado a Mugiwara, que había quedado tirado en el suelo de hielo durante el combate.

-Estoy aquí, ¡para ponerle fin a esta guerra!- anunció con voz potente.

Shanks consiguió convencer a Buggy de que le llevase el sombrero de paja a Luffy a cambio de entregarle un mapa del tesoro.

-¡Jefe!- exclamó Lucky Roo- Hace 10 años que no ves a Luffy, ¿no quieres ir a verlo?

-Me encantaría verlo…-murmuró Shanks- Pero estaría rompiendo mi promesa, ¿verdad Luffy?

Diciendo esto le dio la espalda al submarino y encaró a Akainu.

-¡Maldito Akagami!- rugió este- ¡Dejaste huir al hijo de Dragon!

Aokiji y Kizaru lanzaron sus ataques hacia el lugar por donde había huido el submarino, Chiaki rogó por que no le hubiesen alcanzado.

Tras una pequeña disputa a la vuelta de Buggy porque lo del mapa era mentira, Shanks le dijo a Marco que dejasen ya de pelear y caminó hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Ace.

-Aquellos que quieran pelear…- comenzó desenvainando su espada.- ¡Vengan, nosotros seremos sus oponentes!

Su tripulación, incluida Chiaki, se reunió a su espalda, los marines esbozaron caras de terror.

-¿Qué dices tú, Teach?- se dirigió el pelirrojo a Kurohige con mirada desafiante.

-Luces mejor que antes, Akagami.- espetó Kurohige- Esa cicatriz te hace lucir bien.

La mirada de Shanks se endureció aun más si cabe, y Yasopp le apuntó con su arma.

Kurohige se rió estruendosamente.

-Deténganse.- dijo al fin- Ya tengo lo que quería, aún no es el momento de pelear contigo. ¡Vámonos, cabrones!

Diciendo esto, se llevó a su tripulación entre carcajadas de satisfacción.

-Escuchen.- continuó Shanks- Ahora harán lo que yo diga.

Los aliados de Shirohige lloraban desconsoladamente, habían perdido a dos grandes hombres en aquella batalla.

-Shirohige, Ace… Déjenlos tener un funeral digno. La guerra ha sido transmitida a todo el mundo.- prosiguió Akagami- ¡No permitiré que sus muertes sean deshonradas!

Algunos marines protestaron de fondo, alegando que eso denigraría su victoria.

-¡Déjenlo!- ordenó Sengoku- Sólo porque lo pides tú, Akagami. Yo asumiré la responsabilidad.

-Te lo agradezco.

-¡Curen a los heridos!- exclamó Sengoku- ¡Esta guerra ha terminado!

Gritos de júbilo resonaron en el mar.

Los dos bandos recogieron a sus heridos y Shanks se acercó con preocupación a Chiaki.

-Tú y yo tenemos una charla pendiente.- le dijo con rencor.

Chiaki se disponía a contestarle, cuando las fuerzas le fallaron y cayó rendida, no tocó el suelo porque Shanks la tomó con su brazo y la estrechó contra sí.

-Esta mocosa no me da más que problemas.- murmuró llevándola al Red Force.

Chiaki no pudo acudir al entierro de Ace y Shirohige, estuvo una semana en cama recuperándose del esfuerzo realizado y de los ataques recibidos. Shanks pasó gran parte de esa semana a su lado, esperando a que despertase.

Finalmente, la joven abrió los ojos, y contempló el rostro de su capitán.

-Jovencita, ahora me vas a tener que dar un par de explicaciones.

-Me acabo de recuperar de una dura batalla.- dijo la chica con fastidio- ¿De verdad me vas a montar el pollo ahora?

La mirada que le lanzó Shanks no admitía réplicas, Chiaki bufó.

-Está bien ¿qué es lo que quieres saber?

-¿Por qué demonios te fuiste así de la isla?

Chiaki pensó, necesitaba una excusa creíble que darle a su capitán.

-¡Porque sois una panda de desgraciados inconscientes! ¡Me harté!- gritó finalmente.

Shanks le pegó un collejón bastante doloroso y la abrazó.

-¿Te puedes hacer una idea de lo preocupado que he estado por ti? ¡CABEZAHUECA! Una guerra a punto de empezar y tú por ahí sola, volando como una idiota.

-Pero es que…- comenzó a replicar.

-Cállate.- ordenó Shanks.- Gracias por proteger a Luffy todo este tiempo.

Chiaki no pudo aguantar más y se echó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-¡PERO ACE… Y SHIROHIGE! ¡NO PUDE HACER NADA SHANKS! ¡NADA!- sollozó apenada.

-Has hecho mucho más de lo que tenías que hacer, no puedes estar en todas partes al tiempo pequeña.

Chiaki se quedó así por horas, abrazada a su capitán, al que nunca había dejado de ser fiel, en todo momento había hablado de él como su capitán, aunque hubiese huido de su tripulación. Jamás podría considerar a nadie más que a él su capitán, su estúpido, descerebrado, inconsciente y valiente capitán.

Por mucho que se alejase de él, jamás iba a dejar de quererle, ¡malditas fuesen todas las rubias pechugonas del mundo!


	8. Chapter 8

*******Hola, ante todo, siento haber tardado más de lo habitual. He estado un poco ida leyendo y viendo animes. Espero que os guste este capítulo, vienen momentos complicados para la pareja ^^. Muchas gracias por las reviews, me hacen muchísima ilusión.*******

8

Navegaban a través de un mar completamente en calma, no soplaba ni una pizca de viento. Por un momento se plantearon si habían llegado al Calm Belt por accidente, pero no había ni rastro de reyes marinos.

Se dirigían hacia Doom, la isla en la que, según las informaciones de Shakky, ocurrían acontecimientos extraños. Chiaki le había comentado a Shanks lo que había descubierto, y aunque a este no le hacía demasiada gracia la idea de que Chiaki encontrase una forma de volver a su mundo y de esta forma abandonarlos, consideró que la joven tenía todo el derecho de intentar volver al lugar al que pertenecía.

Y así se hallaban en aquellos momentos, en un mar totalmente plano, silencioso y sin rastro de viento que empujase el Red Force.

-Esto es rarísimo.- comentó Shanks mirando a su alrededor.- Es propio del Calm Belt y es evidente que no es allí donde nos encontramos.

Además de la insoportable calma, hacía un calor de mil demonios. Toda la tripulación iba sin apenas ropa, Chiaki llevaba el sujetador y los shorts vaqueros con los que había aparecido hacía dos años.

Shanks por su parte, aunque se había quitado la capa, su blanca camisa cubría su cuerpo, no le gustaba dejar al aire su carencia de brazo izquierdo.

-Si seguimos mucho tiempo así, a mí me va a dar una lipotimia.- se quejó Chiaki. Este sopor y esta calma son insufribles, si no muero por lo primero, me volveré loca por lo segundo.

-¿No podrías hacer flotar el barco y sacarlo de aquí?- preguntó Rockstar esperanzado.

-Aún no controlo mi habilidad hasta ese punto, me falta entrenamiento y lo más probable sería que terminásemos todos en el mar con el barco sobre nuestras cabezas. Y teniendo en cuenta que hay varios usuarios de la fruta aquí, no creo que sea una perspectiva agradable para nadie.- respondió apenada Chiaki.

-No os preocupéis, el sistema de propulsión está casi arreglado.- dijo Jackson, el mecánico del barco.

Tras varias horas de espera en las que Chiaki se entretuvo observando los admirables músculos en movimiento del mecánico de melena rubia y ojos celestes, el barco por fin se puso en marcha para alivio de todos, que querían salir de una vez por todas de aquel bochorno insoportable.

Shanks se alegró doblemente, pues no soportaba las caras de lascivia de algunos de sus piratas al observar el cuerpo de Chiaki tan ligero de ropa, y estaba a punto de golpearles a todos. Era la única mujer en el barco, y eso se hacía notar para disgusto del pelirrojo.

-Podrías cubrirte un poquito más, desvergonzada.- murmuró con fastidio al oído de la muchacha.

Chiaki le miró estupefacta.

-Y me llama desvergonzada el que se sube a la habitación a una pelandusca para hacer dios sabe qué cosas- le espetó alejándose hacia la esquina opuesta del barco.

-¿De qué narices habla?- le preguntó confuso a Beckman, que había escuchado la conversación con aire divertido.

-Creo que la señorita Chiaki ha supuesto más cosas de las que realmente ha visto.- comentó sin aclararle nada a su capitán.

-Desde luego, no hay quien os entienda.- bufó el pelirrojo molesto.

Una vez dicho esto, se encerró de morros en su camarote.

Beckman se acercó a Chiaki, harto de las disputas entre ella y el capitán.

-¿Sabes que aquella noche Shanks iba borracho como una cuba?- preguntó despreocupadamente.

Chiaki lo miró confusa.

-La muchacha rubia bajó segundos después de que tú salieses de la taberna, anunciando que nuestro apuesto capitán se había quedado dormido como un tronco.

-¡Como si me importara!- exclamó Chiaki, que se había ruborizado hasta las orejas.

Beckman se alejó soltando una carcajada. "Lo que me faltaba, hacer de Celestino entre estos dos tontainas."

Desde aquel momento, la relación de Chiaki y Shanks se deshizo de aquella tensión latente que la atenazaba, volvieron a ser los de antes, discutiendo, bromeando y con sus ocasionales muestras de afecto que les era inevitable prodigarse cuando bajaban la guardia.

La cercanía a Doom se hacía patente, pues de ella salían unos destellos cegadores del mismo tipo que Chiaki había visto cuando fue transportada a aquella realidad. Estaba realmente nerviosa, quería saber cómo y por qué había llegado allí y aquella isla era la única pista que tenía para averiguarlo.

La noche antes de llegar por fin a la isla, Chiaki se hallaba apoyada en una de las barandillas del barco observando el mar pensativa, podía ser que aquella fuese la última noche que pasase en aquel barco si resultaba encontrar la forma de volver a su casa en Doom. Una sensación de vértigo y malestar se instaló en su estómago, la sola idea de abandonar aquella vida, de que todos desapareciesen para siempre, de no volver a Shanks, hizo que se le inundasen los ojos de lágrimas sin poder hacer nada para contenerse.

Por una parte deseaba quedarse en aquel barco por siempre, pero sabía que sus padres podrían estar muy preocupados al no saber qué había sido de ella, pocas cosas echaba de menos de su antigua vida, algunos amigos y a su madre sobre todo. Pero por esas pocas personas merecía la pena volver, necesitaban una explicación.

Después de unos minutos dando rienda suelta a sus lágrimas, notó unos pasos a su espalda, y enjugándose los ojos se giró.

Allí estaba él, el motivo principal por el que no quería marcharse, sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad, y sus cabellos de fuego se mecían al viento. Chiaki sintió que el mundo se desintegraba cuando él se acercó lentamente a ella.

Chiaki fue a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero su capitán la silenció colocando su dedo índice en sus labios haciendo que su corazón comenzase a latir desbocado. Tras unos segundos en esa posición, bajó el brazo y lo colocó en su cintura atrayéndola hacia sí, la miró fijamente a los ojos y finalmente la besó. Fue un beso pasional, ardiente y desesperado. Un beso posesivo que le decía: "No me dejes, no ahora."

La joven se aferró a él con desesperación, jamás la habían besado así. Jamás se había sentido tan profundamente unida a alguien, con tanto miedo de perderlo para siempre. Ya no podía negárselo más a sí misma, estaba perdidamente enamorada de Shanks.

Estuvieron un buen raro al abrigo de la noche, explorándose mutuamente, llegó un momento en el que Shanks sintió que no podía más, que no podía conformarse con sólo eso y, alzándola con su poderoso brazo, la metió en el camarote y le hizo el amor durante toda la noche. Recorrió cada milímetro de su cuerpo con la lengua y las manos, hizo que cada porción de piel de la pirata ardiese, que sus caderas se arqueasen de placer, consiguió varios arañazos en la espalda debido a la pasión que la joven sentía por él y él no podía esperar más, tras llevarla al orgasmo, él mismo no pudo contenerse y estalló de placer cayendo rendido sobre ella.

El resto de la noche la pasaron abrazados, con ocasionales caricias y apretones posesivos, con mucho miedo a lo que les deparase el día siguiente. Separarse después de haber descubierto la magnitud del placer que podían llegar a sentir el uno con el otro, se les hacía insoportable.

-No quiero que te vayas.- por fin Shanks se atrevió a expresar lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza durante todos esos días de viaje.- No sé si podré concebir una vida sin ti a mi lado después de haber admitido todo esto.

Chiaki le miró apenada.

-Tengo allí a mi familia, a amigos a los que dar explicaciones. No me puedo quedar aquí pensando que están muertos de preocupación por mi causa.

-Lo sé pequeña.- dijo acariciándole el pelo- Lo sé… No te puedo pedir que te quedes, pero necesitaba decirte esto. En el caso de que no nos volvamos a ver, quiero que sepas que nunca habrá para mí nadie como tú.

Chiaki se apretó más contra su cuerpo, acariciando su duro pecho y enterrando la cara en su cuello.

Las lágrimas de Chiaki recorrieron la piel de Shanks.

La hora llegaría pronto, los primeros rayos de luz comenzaban a abrirse paso en el cielo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola.** **Antes de nada, pedir perdón por la tardanza, he estado con la vida patas arriba por motivos personales y no he podido concentrarme para escribir, procuraré hacerlo más a menudo durante el verano. Un saludo, y gracias por las reviews.**

9.

La isla de Doom era un páramo gris y desolado, con grietas que dejaban escapar el calor y el rojo anaranjado del magma que contenían, era una extensión yerma de roca calcinada como si hubiese estado expuesta a altísimas temperaturas. La oscuridad hubiese sido prácticamente total y perpetua al entrar en ella si no fuese por aquellos cegadores destellos que expelía el centro de la isla.

Y hacía calor, mucho calor.

-Hace honor a su nombre.- comentó Beckman observando a su alrededor.

Era un lugar sobrecogedor, con montículos con forma de garra por todas partes, grietas y nada de vegetación, nada que denotase vida de ningún tipo. Todos los piratas se encontraban en estado de alarma desde que pusieron un pie allí, había una sensación de peligro constante e irracional.

-Supongo que debemos caminar hacia la luz.- anunció Shanks- No iremos todos, iremos 5 con ella, así que el resto deberíais despediros de Chiaki… por si…

Todos se despidieron apenados de la chica, excepto Beckman, Lucky Roo, Yasopp y Rockman, que serían los que les acompañarían ya que eran a los que más afecto tenía Chiaki. Normalmente hubiesen hecho todo esto con una fiesta de por medio, pero estaban tan decaídos que no tenían humor para celebrar nada, así que se limitaron a una sencilla despedida con algún abrazo, alguna lágrima furtiva y deseos de buena suerte.

Finalmente los 6 elegidos partieron hacia el centro de la isla con aspecto lúgubre y decaído. El ambiente de la isla no ayudaba a levantarles el ánimo y la sensación de peligro constante les crispaba los nervios, caminaban mirando hacia todas partes nerviosos, era esa sensación que tienes cuando crees que te están acechando.

-En esta isla hay algo vivo que nos observa.- sentenció Rockman rompiendo el silencio.

-Sí, yo tengo esa sensación desde que puse un pie en este asqueroso cacho de tierra.- dijo Yasopp entornando los ojos mientras observaba a su alrededor.

-Lo que más me mosquea es que no veo nada, y estos malditos destellos parpadeantes no hacen más que empeorar la situación.- añadió Lucky Roo molesto.

Chiaki no pudo contener un escalofrío y se pegó al cuerpo de Shanks, que le pasó el brazo por los hombros para confortarla.

-Caguica.- le susurró divertido.

La chica le golpeó levemente con el puño en el costado como respuesta.

Su caminata transcurrió sin percances, aunque con esa persistente sensación de ser acechados por algo desconocido, pero después de una hora de camino, los destellos cesaron sin previo aviso y se hizo la oscuridad, la total, completa y absoluta oscuridad.

Chiaki se aferró a Shanks y enterró la cara en su pecho respirando trabajosamente, pocas cosas había en el mundo que le aterrorizasen tanto como la oscuridad total, esa sensación de estar encerrado sin poder moverte al no ver nada. Sentía que se asfixiaba. Shanks la estrechó contra sí.

-Cálmate. Estás conmigo, no te voy a dejar sola.- susurró en su oído.

Ella se relajó de inmediato, estaba con Shanks, no tenía nada que temer. Su respiración se reguló y su oído se afinó al poder concentrarse.

-¿Tenéis algo que dé luz?- preguntó el pelirrojo al resto de la tripulación.

-No pensé que con estos destellos endemoniados fuésemos a necesitar nada luminoso.- contestó Yasopp.

-Sí, quién iba a pensar que iban a cesar así porque sí.- murmuró Lucky Roo.

Beckman chistó mandándoles callar.

Privados de la vista, sus oídos se habían afinado considerablemente, y tras unos segundos todos oyeron lo mismo, una serie de pequeños chasquidos rodeándoles y acercándose a ellos. Se pusieron en guardia de inmediato, Yasopp sacó sus pistolas, Beckman la suya, Lucky Roo se puso en posición de ataque, Rockman sacó su hacha de doble filo, Shanks su espada y Chiaki agarró firmemente su guadaña, colocándose espalda con espalda de Shanks. No quería perder su contacto, sentía que si lo perdía se sumiría en la oscuridad y moriría asfixiada en ella.

Un único destello del centro de la isla les mostró por un instante lo que les rodeaba, una incontable manada de monstruos con garras, dientes afilados en bocas que se abrían y cerraban restallando, produciendo aquellos chasquidos que habían oído previamente, su piel era como la de un escorpión, cáscara, dura, sus cabezas eran alargadas con pequeños ojos en forma de orbes negros relucientes.

No podían usar los poderes de sus akuma no mi, podrían dañar a alguno de sus compañeros al no ver hacia dónde lo estaban lanzando y quién podría estar en su camino, así que lucharon con el poder de su haki y sus armas, guiándose por su instinto y por su oído.

Tras unos minutos luchando, rogando por no ser alcanzados por los ataques de sus propios compañeros, los destellos volvieron a producirse como antes del apagón, y Chiaki se encontró con el filo de su guadaña rozando el cuello de Shanks. En el transcurso de la batalla ella se había olvidado de la oscuridad y se había separado de su capitán.

-Justo a tiempo.- dijo Shanks esbozando una sonrisa torcida.- Por poco me rebanas el pescuezo.

Chiaki bajó la guadaña y le echó una mirada culpable. Shanks se rió con ganas.

-En fin. Prosigamos antes de que Chiaki me mate.- comentó observando a la chica fruncir el entrecejo con fastidio.

A su alrededor había montañas de aquellos bichos masacrados sin piedad por los 6 piratas.

-Y eso que estábamos bastante limitados.- comentó Beckman mirando satisfecho su obra.

La batalla les relajó un poco la tensión, y continuaron el camino un poco más animados a pesar de las circunstancias, una buena batalla siempre les calmaba.

Toda la calma se transformó en desesperación cuando al fin alcanzaron la entrada a la zona de origen de los molestos destellos, los montículos con forma de garra se cerraban entorno al foco lumínico con una pequeña abertura en uno de los costados, por la que entraron desanimados. Tras atravesar un pasillo bastante oscuro, la luz al fondo les advirtió que estaban a punto de llegar. Shanks le dirigió una elocuente mirada a sus compañeros que se quedaron algo rezagados mirando hacia el otro extremo del pasaje.

Shanks detuvo la caminata de Chiaki agarrándola por el brazo. Al girarse, la joven vio la desesperación en el rostro del pelirrojo y se le encogió el estómago al percatarse de que aquello podía ser el final, al final de aquel túnel podría esperarle la respuesta, el modo de regresar a donde pertenecía.


	10. Chapter 10

**Antes de nada, muchas gracias por todos los reviews a pesar del tiempo que tardé en continuar. A partir de ahora en la medida de lo posible (es verano y tendré cosillas que hacer) actualizaré siempre que tenga un rato y la inspiración necesaria. Espero que os guste el giro que va tomando esto. Un saludo.**

10.

La sensación de vértigo que se instala en tu estómago puede ser por varios motivos, puede ser de la emoción, del miedo, de la desesperación… todas las sensaciones acaban por notarse en esa parte de tu cuerpo.

Los estómagos de Chiaki y Shanks bullían de desesperación en aquel momento, la simple idea de separarse para siempre les partía en dos.

-Me gustaría suplicarte, rogarte y llorarte para que te quedases.- dijo Shanks rompiendo el silencio. – Pero no puedo, no podría vivir con la sensación de que tú te sintieras culpable por no haberte ido.

Chiaki no pudo mantener la serenidad ni un minuto más y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Se aferró a Shanks con desesperación.

-No puedo quedarme así, no puedo, no podría vivir con la idea de que mis seres queridos viviesen sufriendo porque me he ido sin saber nada de por qué, ni cómo, ni si estoy bien ni nada…

-Lo sé pequeña, lo sé…

Estuvieron abrazados un buen rato, saboreando cada momento, memorizando para la posteridad aquella sensación de estar rodeado por la calidez del cuerpo de la persona amada, memorizando cada olor y cada detalle.

Finalmente se pusieron en camino, cogidos de la mano la pareja se internó en la luz seguida por sus compañeros piratas.

…

Los rayos del sol se filtraban a través de la persiana iluminando una mullida cama con mantas blancas impolutas, Chiaki mantuvo los ojos cerrados por un momento, escuchando los sonidos a su alrededor. Se oía una suave brisa y pájaros piando, algunas voces que provenían de la calle de las que no entendía una palabra y un autobús… La muchacha se incorporó bruscamente.

-¡¿UN AUTOBÚS?!

Miró a su alrededor aturdida y no pudo creer lo que vio, estaba en su habitación, en su cuarto del mundo real, el que compartía con sus padres. Se había despertado sofocada en el calor con el que había desaparecido de allí hacía dos años. Una idea aterradora asomó a su mente, pero no, no podía ser.

Bajó las escaleras como una exhalación y buscó a sus padres, que se hallaban cómodamente sentados en el salón, se quedó en el quicio de la puerta mirándoles aterrorizada.

-¿Qué te pasa hija? Tienes una cara terrible.- dijo su madre asustada.

-¿Algún problema con la topografía?- añadió su padre.- No me acuerdo mucho de lo que estudié en la universidad, pero a lo mejor te puedo echar un cable si te ves muy perdida, aunque el examen es mañana…

Chiaki retrocedió confusa, una sensación de vacío y terror se iba apoderando poco a poco de su cuerpo.

-No puede ser…-balbució comenzando a llorar.- ¡NO PUEDE SER!

Sus padres la miraban acongojados, ella se dio la vuelta, subió corriendo las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación. Comenzó a dar vueltas como un animal enjaulando pensando en qué demonios había podido ocurrir.

Había sido todo tan vívido, tan real, no podía ser un sueño, aquellos sentimientos tan fuertes y desgarradores, aquellas batallas a muerte, aquellos ojos penetrantes y aquel pelo rojo como el fuego.

Se pasó las manos por el pelo y cesó sus paseos por la habitación tumbándose de nuevo en la cama, ¿se podía tener un sueño tan vívido en tan poco tiempo? No podía creerse que todas aquellas emociones y sentimientos fuesen producto de su prolífera imaginación.

Aún sentía alrededor de su cuerpo el calor de Shanks al despedirse con aquel abrazo, sentía su fuerza, el latir pausado de su corazón, aquella sensación de estar con la persona que había nacido para ella. ¿Todo había sido un sueño?

Su madre llamó a la puerta y entró con expresión preocupada.

-¿Estás bien querida? Parecías muy contrariada hace un momento.

-Sí mamá, no te preocupes… habrá sido por el calor, que me bajó la tensión o algo.

-Bueno… aparte de esto subía para decirte que ha llamado tu abuela, mañana da una fiesta por la tarde y quiere que vayas.

-No tengo ninguna gana de relacionarme con sus amigos ricachones mamá…

-Ya sabes cómo se pone tu padre cuando desprecias a esa parte de la familia, ve, por favor, aunque sólo sea para mantener la fiesta en paz.

Chiaki puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ya se ha encargado de mandarte la ropa que te vas a poner.- añadió su madre al ver que abría la boca para replicar.

Cuando su madre abandonó la habitación, Chiaki se restregó la cara con las manos, ¿qué más le podría pasar? Aquella vida de ensueño que creía haber vivido durante dos años había desaparecido de un plumazo, al día siguiente tenía un examen del que no tenía ni idea y además tendría que soportar una de las soporíferas fiestas que daba su abuela rica cada vez que comenzaba el verano.

Su vida se había vuelto una auténtica mierda en cuestión de segundos.

El ambiente universitario le pareció irreal a la mañana siguiente. Se había acostado con la esperanza de retornar a su vida de pirata, pero al despertar se había topado con el cuadro desalentador del día anterior y con la perspectiva nada halagüeña de presentarse a su examen de topografía.

Caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad con aire distraído, sentía que no pertenecía aquello, era como estar viendo su vida desde fuera de su cuerpo, como si no fuese suya, pero al mismo tiempo le era conocido.

Se paró y sacudió la cabeza exasperándose cada vez más, no se había sentido tan rara en toda su vida. En aquel momento alguien le palmeó con fuerza en la espalda.

-¿Nerviosa?- preguntó una voz que le era familiar.

Chiaki se giró y se topó de cara con un chico alto de pelo negro y ondulado.

-Joder, sí que estás nerviosa, menudo careto.

-Haru, no estoy para bromas ahora mismo, de verdad te lo digo.

-¿Qué pasa? No me creo que estés enfadada sólo por los exámenes, cuando nunca han sido algo que te tomases demasiado en serio…

-Esta tarde tengo una estúpida cena con los putos snobs que tiene por amigos mi abuela y ayer no he tenido un día demasiado… satisfactorio que digamos. Me siento fuera de mí.

-Oye, si puedes llevar acompañante y quieres, puedo ir contigo, podemos reírnos juntos de toda esa gentuza…

Chiaki le miró esperanzada, en aquellos momentos no se sentía con fuerzas para soportar una de las extravagantes cenas de su abuela sola.

-Me tomaré esa cara de "Ayúdame por favor" como un sí.- comentó Haru riéndose.- Y ahora vamos al examen, que está a punto de empezar.

Los exámenes de topografía se caracterizan por ser de los más largos, suelen durar una media de 5 horas con algún descanso entre los diversos ejercicios, Chiaki permaneció la media hora de rigor obligada por si alguien llegaba tarde y no volvió a entrar más, hizo tiempo en los alrededores del campus hasta considerar que era una hora prudente para llegar a casa tras un examen.

Nada más entrar por la puerta de casa, un grupo de modistos y peluqueros la absorbieron entre sus garras y la emperifollaron para ir a la dichosa fiestecita de su abuela, al final de su labor, Chiaki parecía una modelo de alguna pasarela.

Haru acudió a buscarla a las 6, muy guapo con su traje negro, camisa granate y corbata también negra, su familia era rica también, así que se podía permitir comprar trajes de marca y asistir a fiestas de este tipo sin ningún pudor ni reparo.

-¡Wow! Estás irreconocible.- comentó Haru maravillado al verla.- Deberías arreglarte más a menudo.

-Me siento como un puñetero árbol de navidad.- farfulló Chiaki alisando su vestido negro con tul, y tirando del escote palabra de honor hacia arriba.

Tenía el pelo recogido en una larga trenza ladeada.

Una limusina les esperaba en la puerta, Chiaki volteó los ojos y bufó.

-Maldita vieja, siempre haciendo cosas innecesarias… - comentó contrariada.

Cuanto más se impregnaba de nuevo con aquella realidad, más asqueada se sentía. Había probado a desatar los poderes de su akuma no mi en algún momento, pero los resultados habían sido estériles, hecho que le había llevado a desesperarse aún más y ahondar en la idea de que todo había sido un sueño.

Tras un viaje de unos 20 minutos en aquella desproporcionadamente lujosa limusina, los dos jóvenes se apearon ante la fastuosa mansión de la abuela de Chiaki.

Luces brillantes salían de los cristales de las enormes ventanas, se escuchaban voces en el interior y una suave música. Las puertas de roble se abrieron ante Chiaki y Haru, desvelando el hall con una enorme escalera central hacia los pisos superiores, había gente elegantemente vestida, el murmullo de las conversaciones envolvía cada habitación alzándose sobre el volumen de la música clásica de fondo.

-¿Se puede ser más snob?- preguntó Chiaki entre dientes haciendo que Haru soltase una risotada.

Su abuela apareció ante sus ojos con una sonrisa, la típica sonrisa impostada que le das a todos tus invitados cuando te importan poco menos que la apariencia que das al tenerlos como amigos.

-Me alegro de que al final hayas decidido venir jovencita, no está de más verte de vez en cuando bien vestida… Tengo algunas personas a las que presentarte, si me acompañas…

Pero Chiaki se había quedado paralizada, su mirada se había quedado clavada en las escaleras, por las que bajaba la persona más insólita que hubiese imaginado ver allí.

Shanks, vestido con un traje elegante y con zapatos relucientes, bajaba con una despampanante rubia cogida del brazo. Su sonrisa de dientes perfectamente blancos destacaba entre sus labios. Chiaki no podía creer lo que veía, su abuela y Haru la miraban extrañados.

¿Por qué, de todos los lugares, había tenido que aparecer ahí, de aquel modo y con aquella mujer?


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola. Antes de nada, como siempre, muchísimas gracias por los reviews, los favs y los follows, me gusta mucho que sigáis mi fic y espero sinceramente que os esté gustando. Por otro lado, a las que sé que seguís mi fic y que yo sigo los vuestros, perdonad que no los haya leído con asiduidad, ando a mil cosas y se me va el tiempo de las manos, en cuando pueda les echo un ojo y os comento lo que me va pareciendo todo.**

**Un saludo, y espero que os guste este capítulo.**

11.

La mirada de su abuela se dirigió en la misma dirección de la suya y fue a parar al pelirrojo que descendía por las escaleras.

-¡Oh querida! ¿Conoces al señor Akagami Shanks?- preguntó con expresión de deleite.- Bueno, mucha gente le conoce, es un famosísimo empresario, pero nunca me dio la impresión de que a ti te interesasen este tipo de cosas. Puedo presentártelo si quieres.

La abuela tomó su silencio estupefacto en el que se había sumido tras el shock de ver a Shanks allí como un sí, y cogiéndola del brazo la acercó al lugar por donde iba la pareja.

Shanks observó a la anciana que se había interpuesto en su camino con una amplia sonrisa de reconocimiento, a Chiaki se le paró el corazón un segundo al tenerlo tan cerca y a la vez sentirlo tan lejos.

-Señora Kuriyama, excelente fiesta, como siempre.- comentó el pelirrojo educadamente.

-Muchas gracias Akagami, quería presentarle a mi nieta dado que he notado cierto interés por su parte hacia tu persona.- añadió la abuela señalando a Chiaki.- Ella es Chiaki, la hija de mi hijo Takumi Kuriyama.

Si el tenerlo tan cerca había provocado aquella reacción en la joven, cuando sus penetrantes ojos negros la escrutaron se quedó directamente sin respiración.

-Un placer señorita Kuriyama, me congratula que gente tan joven sienta interés por alguien como yo.- dijo con su demoledora sonrisa y una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

A Chiaki se le nublaron los ojos, se le atragantaron las palabras en la garganta y salió corriendo del lugar con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Se sentía estúpida, había llorando más en aquel tiempo que en toda su vida, se sentía débil, vulnerable y muy frustrada.

Haru la siguió hasta los jardines de la mansión, estaba preocupado por el comportamiento que tenía su amiga, nunca la había visto así.

En aquellos inmensos jardines había un pequeño invernadero oculto entre la vegetación, era un pequeño reducto natural, sin grandes adornos como el resto de aquel lugar, tan sólo embellecido por hermosas plantas y cristaleras cubriéndolas. Era el lugar favorito de Chiaki de toda aquella mansión y, aunque Haru nunca había estado en aquella casa, de alguna forma supo al verlo que su amiga se encontraría allí dentro.

Sentada en el suelo, con las rodillas dobladas y rodeándolas con sus brazos y la frente apoyada en ellas, se hallaba Chiaki.

-No se puede decir que tengas una habilidad excepcional para esconderte, pequeño Mowgli.- comentó Haru risueño.

-Oh, cállate Haru.- contestó Chiaki enjugándose los ojos.

Haru se sentó a su lado y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

-Sabes que me puedes contar cualquier cosa ¿verdad?- tentó Haru.

-Hay algunas cosas que… yo qué sé. Sé que en general me tienes por una persona un pelín desequilibrada, pero es que todo esto… está fuera de toda lógica. No sé si puedo contárselo a ninguna persona en este mundo sin que me mande con un billete sólo de ida al manicomio.- comentó Chiaki sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Bueno, pongamos que hoy estoy más abierto de mente de lo habitual, que considero que ya es bastante. Cuéntame.

Chiaki dudó unos instantes si contarle a Haru todo lo que había vivido o creído vivir aquel tiempo, cada vez la idea de que se lo había imaginado todo la carcomía más y más. La situación era la más extraña a la que se había enfrentado en toda su vida. Finalmente decidió contárselo, necesitaba desahogarse, lo de ver a Shanks bajando por las escaleras de la casa de su abuela había sido demasiado.

Le contó todo a grandes rasgos, su llegada a aquella realidad, su entrenamiento, sus batallas, su historia con Shanks… todo. Cuando terminó miró a Haru indecisa, dispuesta a decir que todo era una broma en caso de que la cosa se le fuese de las manos. A Haru le llevó unos minutos asimilar lo que su amiga le acababa de contar.

-La situación es muy rara, y bastante difícil de digerir.- dijo al fin.- ¿Y estabas liada con ese pelirrojo que te ha presentado tu abuela? Es un poco mayor para ti ¿no crees?

-No vayas por ahí, bastantes problemas me dio ese tema en su momento.- contestó Chiaki entornando los ojos.

-¿Le habías visto alguna vez antes de todo esto?

-No. Eso es lo jodidamente raro, en mi vida había visto a ese hombre hasta que llegué… bueno, hasta que llegué a aquella realidad.

- Si no fuese por la cara que pusiste al verle, no te habría creído nada de lo que me acabas de contar… pero tanto tu actitud estos días, como tu reacción al ver a ese Akagami han sido algo espectacular.

-¿Me crees entonces?- preguntó Chiaki esperanzada.

-Aunque sea algo del todo increíble, por alguna extraña razón sí que te creo.- afirmó Haru sonriendo.

Chiaki sintió como un peso se le quitaba de encima, aunque no viese la solución a todo aquello, el hecho de que alguien la creyese le aliviaba en cierto modo la carga.

-Y bien ¿qué planeas hacer?- preguntó Haru pragmático.

-No tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo arreglar esto, además Shanks parece no recordarme en lo absoluto, no entiendo por qué yo me acuerdo de todo y él no… a veces pienso si lo he soñado todo.

-Bueno, pero esas sensaciones extrañas que tienes, como de no pertenecer ya aquí, no son producto de ningún sueño. A mí jamás me ha pasado eso con ningún sueño que haya tenido. Ni tampoco he tenido lapsos de sueños de 2 años, ni nada así. Es algo rarísimo.

-No sé qué hacer Haru, no sé si hablar con Shanks o qué… pero si no me recuerda va a pensar que estoy loca.

Haru se quedó pensativo unos momentos, su especialidad era elaborar hipótesis sobre circunstancias misteriosas, en parte por eso se había animado a contárselo. Chiaki le miraba expectante. Finalmente Haru habló.

-La hipótesis que se me ocurre así de inicio, es que al internaros en la luz a él se le creó una vida aquí que previamente no existía y para ello se le ha creado un bloqueo de todo lo anterior.

-Sí, eso explicaría por qué no me recuerda pero, ¿por qué yo sí recordaba todo lo de aquí cuando pasé allí?- inquirió Chiaki.

-Porque a ti allí no se te creó nada nuevo, empezaste de cero allí, él parece moverse muy bien en esta realidad.

-Pero ¿por qué a mí no se me creó una vida directamente allí y a él sí aquí, si hemos llegado por el mismo medio?

-Puede que el sentido en el que te muevas actúe de un modo u otro en función de la realidad a la que te desplaces. Al ir hacia allá empiezas de cero, y al venir aquí se te crea toda una vida, de ahí el bloqueo suyo de borrar todo lo anterior y que tú al ir allí no olvidases esto.

-¿Y crees que es un simple bloqueo y que lo puede llegar a recordar todo o que directamente se le ha reseteado el cerebro y llenado con otra información diferente?

-No creo que tal cosa sea posible.- comentó Haru con aires de entendido.- Dudo que una memoria se pueda "resetear" y meter cosas nuevas, creo que sí que puede haber un bloqueo de cierta información al asimilar toda una vida diferente de golpe, pero sin lesión cerebral dudo que haya una pérdida de memoria completa.

-¿Entonces puede que ese bloqueo se desvanezca en algún momento?- preguntó la joven esperanzada.

-Bueno, eso no lo sé… Supongo que sin el estímulo adecuado esa barrera pueda no romperse, no lo sé Chiaki.

Después de estar un rato pensativos en silencio, se levantaron y volvieron a la mansión, Shanks era el centro de atención de aquella fiesta, estaba en el centro del salón de baile rodeado de gente que reía sus gracias y le hacía la pelota. Pese a toda su aparente amabilidad, no parecía demasiado cómodo con aquella situación, y al ver a Haru y a Chiaki aparecer por la puerta que daba al jardín acudió raudo a su encuentro preocupado por la reacción que había tenido la chica cuando les presentaron. Parecía encantado de tener una excusa para deshacerse de sus fans.

-Señorita Kuriyama, espero que se encuentre bien después de su inesperada ehm… indisposición.- dijo con expresión preocupada el pelirrojo.

Chiaki lo miró fija e intensamente, como intentando derribar su supuesto bloqueo con sus ojos.

-No te preocupes Shanks, ya se me ha pasado.- dijo la chica sin reparar en que le hablaba con familiaridad, a pesar de que él no recordaba su relación.

Shanks frunció levemente el entrecejo, pero acto seguido sonrió con naturalidad.

-Oh, perdone por la familiaridad…- se excusó Chiaki al darse cuenta de su error.

-No pasa nada, por alguna razón tu familiaridad me ha resultado sorpresivamente… cálida y conocida. ¿Nos hemos conocido en alguna otra ocasión? No sé, desde el momento en que te vi me pareciste… conocida.

Chiaki vio su oportunidad para sacar algo.

-Nos conocemos más de lo que ahora mismo puedes imaginar, pero tendrás que esforzarte en recordar.- le dijo dejándole estupefacto.- Si en algún momento recuerdas algo que se te haya pasado por alto, o tienes alguna duda, no temas en ponerte en contacto conmigo, mi abuela será el nexo de conexión.

Diciendo esto, Chiaki acudió a despedirse de su abuela con la excusa de su indisposición, y partió hacia su casa con Haru.

La cabeza de Shanks era un caos, hacía un par de días se había despertado con una sensación de desorientación bastante severa, tenía un montón de recuerdos en la cabeza que no sentía como suyos, pero a la vez eran los únicos que tenía y no podía desestimarlos.

Se despertó al lado de una mujer hermosa, por la que no sentía nada en absoluto, ni cariño, ni amor, ni pasión, hizo el amor con ella porque su cabeza le dijo que era lo que correspondía, porque era lo que se suponía que hacía cada mañana antes de levantarse, pero sin asomo de emoción alguna.

Pero en aquella fiesta, cuando aquella joven, Chiaki Kuriyama se había echado a llorar ante sus ojos, sintió una necesidad acuciante de protegerla y de estrecharla contra su pecho, se había quedado allí parado con todos aquellos sentimientos confusos que a la vez le eran familiares, y al tiempo desconocidos.

Cuando ella volvió acompañada de su amigo y le dijo todo aquello, el caos se abrió como un vasto abismo del que brotaba una cálida luz a la que ansiaba lanzarse, pero aquella caída en picado le daba pánico.

¿Quién era esa Chiaki que en pocos minutos había logrado hacer sentir más de lo que recordaba sentir jamás? ¿Por qué le había dicho aquellas cosas? ¿Por qué se sentía completamente fuera de lugar en lo que sentía que era su vida normal?


End file.
